


Inferno

by Wirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, Gates of Hell, Grim Reapers, Heavy Angst, Hell, M/M, Post-War, Psychological Torture, References to Supernatural (TV), Rescue Missions, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Voldemort, po wygranej wojnie sprawuje niepodzielne rządy nad magiczną społecznością. Harry właśnie trafił do piekła - dosłownie. Severus wkracza na niebezpieczną drogę, prowadzącą prosto w ogień.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst jest kontynuacją EXOCIZAMUS TE, ale jak ktoś woli, można traktować osobno.

**Oradea, Rumunia 14.10.2002**

Miejski Cmentarz Rulikowskiego, był jednym z największych w kraju. Choć nie mógł się równać popularnością i liczbą wzmianek w Internecie z tak zwanym Wesołym Cmentarzem, posiadał przytłaczającą atmosferę dzielnicy zmarłych. Droga wiodąca wokół tego przybytku sięgała niemal czterech kilometrów. Severus mijał schowane za zwykłymi, betonowymi płytami groby każdego dnia tego miesiąca, gdy zmierzał szybkim krokiem do Biblioteki Uniwersytetu Oradewskiego. W zaciskających się raz po raz dłoniach i sztywnej sylwetce można było dostrzec pewien rodzaj determinacji, który sprawiał, że wszyscy schodzili mu z drogi. Pracownicy dbający o tereny okalające uniwersyteckie budynki wiedzieli już, iż nie warto tracić czasu na witanie się czy żegnanie z tym człowiekiem. Może i był milczącym dziwakiem, ale dopóki na jego czarnej koszuli widniała uczelniana przepustka, nikogo to za bardzo nie obchodziło. Ot kolejny, ekscentryczny turysta z zachodu.

Severus wybrał to miasto nie bez powodu. Tygodnie wyczerpujących podróży po całej Europie przywiodło go właśnie na ten cmentarz, w mieście na zachodnich krańcach Rumunii. Była to siedemnasta lokalizacja, którą sprawdzał i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miał zakończyć swe poszukiwania właśnie w Oradei. Schemat jego podróży wyglądał z grubsza tak samo, za każdym razem. Lokalizował współrzędne z listy, poszukiwał źródeł na temat wszelkich zmian architektonicznych danego miejsca, odkrywał przebudowy na przestrzeni ostatnich kilkunastu lat i ruszał dalej. Żadne z tych odwiedzonych dotychczas miast nie pozostało nienaruszone. W kilku był niemal pewien, że dostał się dokładnie w to miejsce, którego szukał – ale nie odnajdował już żadnych pozostałości magicznych. Z każdym kolejnym skreślonym na liście miastem coraz wyraźniej docierało do niego, że może już nigdy nie odnaleźć ocalałego portalu. Wszystkie zostały zniszczone, zburzone, zrównane z ziemią lub pozbawione magii.

Kiedy jednak znów był na granicy poddania się, przypominał sobie zielone, puste oczy Harry'ego. Potem otwierał kolejną księgę, następny rocznik czy wypłowiałą gazetę i szukał. Sam nie był pewny, czego właściwie wypatruje. Wiedział, że portal miał znajdować się gdzieś między grobami. Na próżno przechadzał się jednak po cmentarzu – nie znalazł tego miejsca, nie ważne jak wiele razy pokonał każdą z małych alejek. Czy przejście zostało zniszczone wraz z jednym z zapadniętych grobów lub nieodwiedzanych krypt? I gdzie do cholery podziewali się ci strażnicy, przed którymi przestrzegały pisma? Każdego przejścia pilnować mieli kapłani. Różnie ich nazywano, w zależności od pochodzenia tekstu, jaki Severus analizował. W większości jednak zgadzano się co do tego, że jako jedyni widzą portale, przejścia między wymiarami. Potrafili się również przemieszczać za ich pomocą. Jeśli jednak wrota znajdowały się gdzieś na cmentarzu, czy nie powinien spotkać któregoś z nich? Dlaczego do tej pory nie dostał żadnego ostrzeżenia, by porzucić swe badania? Tym mieli się zajmować owi strażnicy, chronieniem zwykłych śmiertelników od niebezpieczeństwa nadnaturalnych miejsc. Gdzie więc byli, teraz gdy Severus tak bardzo ich potrzebował i wyczekiwał? Zostawił im wiadomości każdą znaną mu metodą, zgodnie z instrukcjami znalezionymi w czarnomagicznych księgach. Najwyraźniej jednak przyniosło mu to tyle pożytku, co list do Świętego Mikołaja puszczony z wiatrem.

Po kolejnych trzech godzinach poszukiwań z frustracją zamknął trzymaną kronikę. Zaklęcia, których niepostrzeżenie używał do tłumaczenia tekstu, znacznie spowalniały poszukiwania. Choć mijał drugi tydzień jego studiów na Uniwersytecie, nie znalazł żadnej historii czy choćby wzmianki, sugerującej, by któryś z grobów był nietypowy, zabytkowy, interesujący pod jakimkolwiek względem. Ot szeregi mogił, jedna obok drugiej, nic nadzwyczajnego.

To bezcelowe - warknął, odkładając księgę na odpowiedni regał. Opuścił bibliotekę wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, nie mogąc już dłużej wysiedzieć w jej murach. Nic tam nie znalazł do tej pory, najwyższy czas się zbierać – przekonywał sam siebie. Kiedy jednak kolejny raz przechadzał się alejkami cmentarza, coś uparcie sprawiało, że nie chciał jeszcze opuszczać tego miejsca. Nie potrafił racjonalnie tego wytłumaczyć, jednakże niemal wszystko w jego poszukiwaniach nie miało nic wspólnego z logiką, więc czym tu się przejmować?

Czasem. Nie masz na to czasu – przypomniał sobie po raz kolejny. Mimo wielu sprzeczności i odmiennych opinii, autorzy odwołujący się do tematu wędrówki duszy byli niezwykle zgodni w jednej kwestii: im dłużej, tym mniejsze szanse na powrót. Severus czuł jakby czas przeciekał mu przez palce. Dowiedział się co ma zrobić, zdołał też zebrać wiele informacji opisujących jak powinien tego dokonać. Cóż z tego, skoro nic nie pokrywało się z rzeczywistością?

To było jak brutalny cios codzienności. Miał wrażenie, że wydarzenia ostatniego roku nigdy nie miały miejsca. Doświadczył jedynie okrutnej halucynacji. Nie widział opętania, nie odprawił egzorcyzmu, a zawartość Grimuaru była jedynie zbiorem bezużytecznych wierszy, sentencji i rysunków. Tak, to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie może znaleźć wrót. W żaden sposób nie wyjaśniało jednak pozbawionego duszy ciała Harry'ego, którym obecnie opiekowali się mnisi w zapomnianym klasztorze na obrzeżach Słowacji.

Czasem zastanawiał się, czy nie postradał zmysłów. Może tak naprawdę leży zakuty w pasy na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Londynie, pod strażą Śmierciożerców. A może nie żyje, a te poszukiwania to jego prywatne piekło? Kopnął drobny kamyk i opadł na małą ławkę w cieniu drzewa. Wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w nic nie mówiące mu nazwiska i daty. Gdzieś tu, według wampirzych źródeł, stał portal. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że Severus nie miał go odnaleźć.

**Cela nr 9961G42ZD563, Sale Cieni**

  
Wciąż słyszał echo stanowczej, ostrej łaciny. Każde słowo zdawało się przeszywać mu pierś. Czuł jak opuszcza go mrok, ciemność rzednie i ustępuje miejsca świadomości. Ale nie dane mu było zaznać wolności. ON był blisko, miotał się i krzyczał, płonął jak pochodnia tuż pod powiekami człowieka, którego opętał. Został zaproszony, miał prawo! Ale słowa mocy rozrywały go na części, wypychały znów w otchłań. Zacisnął więc szpony i Harry mógłby przysiąc, że czuł jak wbijają się w jego duszę. Został zabrany, wypędzony. Nagle znalazł się w pozbawionej barwy, dźwięku i materii pustce. Dryfował, a może trwał. Płomień trzymał go przy sobie, nie pozwalając, by choćby spróbował się uwolnić.

Demon cierpiał. Człowiek rozumiał to tak dobrze, jak to, że został wyrwany ze swojego ciała. Jego duszę porwano. Bael też został zesłany, odepchnięty w nicość, po raz kolejny. Harry wciąż słyszał myśli demona. Tego, który go wykorzystał, zranił, rozerwał na strzępy. Ale czyż mu na to nie pozwolił? Gdyby mógł, roześmiałby się gorzko. Nie czuł jednak ani zębów, ani języka, ani nawet gardła, które mógłby otworzyć. Był tylko jego pokaleczony umysł z trudem łączący słowa w myśli i ten drugi, potężny, mroczny, ale w tej chwili również okrutnie zraniony. Coś doprowadziło demona do agonii. Harry nie wiedział, czy Baela można zabić. Może tak właśnie przeżywał oderwanie od ciała każdy duch nie ważne czy dobry czy zły.

Myśli stawały się coraz bardziej spójne. Gdzie mnie zabiera? Czy zostanę z nim już na zawsze? Czy może raczej zniszczy mnie, tak jak chciał to zrobić wcześniej? Czuł nienawiść i wszechogarniającą wściekłość, która nie była jego. To Bael napełniał go tym szlamem, zaciskając mocno swe szpony. I trwali tak całą wieczność, a przynajmniej Harry nie potrafił określić jak długo. Mrugnięcie oka, stulecie, milenium. Byli jednością, Harry i Bael, dwie okaleczone dusze. I kiedy wreszcie nadeszła jakaś zmiana, człowiek poczuł się szczerze zaskoczony. Słyszał krzyk, a później przeszył go rwący ból, jakby ktoś rozdzierał jego ciało na pół. Zapomniał, że nie miał już ciała, nie pamiętał już czy jest Harrym, czy Baelem, czy jednym i drugim jednocześnie. Upadał, by roztrzaskać się na...

Ocknął się w rozjaśnionym, oślepiająco białym pomieszczeniu. Jego serce owiała fala ciepła, gdy wspomniał skrzydło szpitalne Hogwartu. Powoli wyostrzał mu się wzrok. Czuł na ciele płócienną, nieco szorstką pościel. Jak to możliwe? Przecież nie miał już ciała... Słyszał stłumione szepty. Kto jeszcze spadł razem z nim? Gdzie właściwie wylądował? Z trudem otworzył oczy. Po swojej lewej stronie dojrzał rozpromienioną, choć zapłakaną twarz. Tak bardzo bał się, że o niej zapomni! Jak mógł zwątpić w kolor jej oczu?

\- Hermiona... - jęknął przeraźliwie, niczym cierpiące we wnykach zwierze. A ona śmiała się dalej wpatrzona w niego tym szczególnym, zarezerwowanym tylko dla najbliższych przyjaciół spojrzeniem pełnym miłości i troski. - Myślałem, że przeżyłaś...

Zbliżyła się i wzięła go w ramiona, szlochając gwałtownie. Jej łzy moczyły mu ramię, ale nie przejmował się tym, póki czuł między palcami puszyste, miedzianobrązowe włosy. Naprawdę tu była! Nie wiedział, co się z nią stało, jak zginęła, ale wreszcie miał ją przy sobie, po kilku długich latach ciszy i niepewności.

Nagle jej ciało zesztywniało. Odsunął ją nieco, tknięty złym przeczuciem. Z oczu i ust dziewczyny płynęła ciemna, gęsta krew. Drżała lekko, wpatrując się w Harry'ego z przerażeniem. Dlaczego mi nie pomożesz? - zdawała się mówić bezgłośnie.

\- Nie! Zostań ze mną, proszę – krzyczał Potter, ale Hermiona już była martwa. Jej ciało poczerniało, a po chwili rozpadło się na proch. Harry patrzył na popiół, który został mu w dłoniach. Nie... to nie mogła być ona! To tylko wyobraźnia, demon wciąż się ze mną bawi – zrozumiał, rozglądając się jednocześnie po sterylnym pomieszczeniu. Na jego oczach biel spłynęła czerwienią, ukazując czarny kamień. Łóżko i pościel wyparowały.

Cela nie miała krat. To była ledwie wnęka w murze, może metr na półtora, za to tak wysoka, że nie dostrzegał sklepienia. Sięgnął poza boczą ścianę, ale nie ważne jak bardzo się zapierał, nie mógł przekroczyć progu celi. Widocznie nie potrzebowali drzwi i kluczy, aby go tam zatrzymać. Powinien był się tego spodziewać. Zwinął się w kłębek, czując jak chłód przenika jego ciało. Cóż za ironia, przyszło mu marznąć w piekle! Potarł ramiona w bezmyślnej próbie rozgrzania dłoni.

Hermiona. Zdał sobie sprawę, iż nie poświęcił jej ani chwili w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Tak mocno skupił się na swojej misji, na pragnieniu zniszczenia Voldemorta, że pozwolił sobie zapomnieć, dla kogo właściwie walczył. Nie widział przyjaciółki od lat, podobnie jak reszty ocalałych z Zakonu. Odkąd upozorował swoją śmierć, nie mógł kontaktować się z nimi w żaden sposób, nie zagrażając im jednocześnie. Severus czasem dostarczał mu jakieś strzępy informacji, najczęściej o kolejnych kryjówkach partyzantów, które Śmierciożercy znajdowali porzucone w pośpiechu. To pozwalało mu wierzyć, że jego przyjaciele wciąż się ukrywali, oglądający się za siebie, ale jednak żywi.

Tak bardzo ich skrzywdził, choć chciał dla nich jak najlepiej. Przez kilka lat ukrywał przed ostatnimi bliskimi mu ludźmi, że żyje. Tylko Severus wiedział. Jedynie ostatni szpieg Dumbledore'a pozostał przy Harry'm do końca. Wierzył w niego. On jednak zawiódł to zaufanie, zawiódł wszelkie pokładane w nim oczekiwania i nadzieje. Teraz Harry Potter był ostatecznie martwy i znów tylko Snape znał całą prawdę. Tylko za to, co zrobił Severusowi, zasłużył sobie by być tutaj. A miał na sumieniu dużo cięższe winy.

\- Zostawiłem go samego – szepnął, drżąc z zimna. - A więc i mnie czeka wieczność w samotności.

\- Och, chłopiec poczuł skruchę i myśli, że poznał swoje przeznaczenie? Jakie to zabawne – zaśpiewał irytujący głos w jego głowie. - Staliśmy się jednym pamiętasz? Myślałeś, że się mnie pozbyłeś? Nie martw się, dotrzymam ci towarzystwa! Spędzimy same cudowne chwile w twojej celi.

\- Nie! - jęknął Harry, przysłaniając uszy skostniałymi dłońmi, ale nie przyniosło mu to żadnej ulgi. Bael był wszędzie, czuł go na sobie. Swą brudną, poszarpaną istotą dotykał poranionej duszy człowieka, wysysając wszystkie dobre wspomnienia niczym dementor.

\- Witaj w domu, Harry!

**Oradea, Rumunia 15.10.2002**

Powinien był już opuścić to miasto, ruszyć dalej. Ale coś w tej konkretnej nekropolii sprawiało, że wciąż do niej wracał. Poprzedniego dnia postanowił, że spakuje swoje rzeczy i przeniesie się na zachód Danii, a mimo to krótko po północy ponownie przechadzał się między grobami. Poznawał już konkretne nazwiska, pomniki, wymalowane na porcelanie portrety. Tej nocy wyczuł jednak pewną zmianę. Było tu coś obcego, co zakłócało spokój nekropolii. Początkowo nie był pewien, co to takiego. Magia zdawała się wirować wokół niego, spinając mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na czające się gdzieś w cieniu niebezpieczeństwo. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wytężania zmysłów Severus to usłyszał. Miarowe uderzenia i ściszone głosy.

Bezszelestnie pokonał kolejnych kilkanaście metrów dzielących go od źródła dźwięku. Czy to możliwe, że brak snu wywołał u niego tak realistyczne omamy? Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach kopałby na cmentarzu w środku nocy? Ale tak to właśnie wyglądało – dwóch mężczyzn kopiących głęboki dół tuż obok... Czy oni rozkopują grób?! Severus przyglądał im się z niedowierzaniem zza płaczącej wierzby. Kopiec ziemi rósł z każdą chwilą, a oni po prostu kopali, łopata za łopatą. Czasem wymieniali jakieś uwagi, a na ile Snape mógł ich usłyszeć, mówili po angielsku. Szabrownicy? Tutaj, pośrodku cmentarza? Nie, to jest pozbawione sensu – skarcił się w duchu czarodziej, przecierając oczy.

Wciąż tam byli i chyba właśnie skończyli kopać. Jeden z nich wskoczył do grobu, a po chwili Severus usłyszał dźwięk łamanego drewna.

\- Mamy go! - ucieszył się stojący nad grobem mężczyzna, po czym pomógł temu drugiemu wyjść z dołu. Wysypał coś, co wyglądało jak cukier, lub może sól – Severus nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale tak to wyglądało – na ludzkie szczątki. Co to za szaleńcy? Snape poczuł, że powinien jednak jakoś zareagować. Ci dwaj bezcześcili zwłoki na jego oczach. Ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, czy choćby zrobić kolejny krok, poczuł zapach benzyny, usłyszał kliknięcie zapalniczki, a dół w ziemi wypełnił się ogniem.

Severus rozważał zaklęcia żądlące, od tak dla poprawienia sobie humoru i dania nauczki tym szaleńcom. Mężczyźni zaczęli jednak rozmowę, która brzmiała co najmniej... obiecująco.

\- Pomyśleć, że dawniej właśnie tak kończyła się większość naszych spraw. Nie tęsknisz za tym, Kev? Proste, dobre polowanie na ducha, wampira czy wendigo – westchnął wyższy z nich, opierając się o wbitą w ziemię łopatę.

\- Ta, chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste. Nie to co teraz. Demony na każdym kroku, chaos na połowę Europy przez cholerne czarownice, zagubione dusze, zbuntowani Żniwiarze – niższy mężczyzna, zapewne Kevin, splunął i pokręcił głową w wyrazie jawnej dezaprobaty. - Biedny palant – mruknął, skinąwszy na płomienie. - Nic dziwnego, że mu tak odwaliło. Rozmawiałem rano z Garthem. Mówi, że wszyscy Łowcy mają pełne ręce roboty, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. To jakieś szaleństwo.

Łowcy. Severus spotkał się już wcześniej z tym określeniem. Ale na Merlina, przecież to nie mogli być... Nie, to absurdalne!

\- No dobra, ale co planują z tym zrobić? Przecież przejścia nie mogą pozostać zamknięte... Coraz więcej Żniwiarzy przystaje do demonów, werbują tyle dusz, ile zdołają. Reszta błąka się jak ten tutaj. Jeszcze trochę i będziemy mieć piekło na ziemi.

\- I cholera, pewnie tak właśnie będzie. Co możemy zrobić? To nie na nasze siły, Gabe. Sam pomyśl, kto nam ma niby pomóc? Te pieprzone niebiańskie sieroty wymordowują się nawzajem, bo żadne nie ma sensownego pomysłu, jak otworzyć wrota i wrócić między chmury, niech ich szlag.

\- Taaaaa, a demonom to na rękę, tak dobrze nie mieli od czasów tego fiaska z apokalipsą kilka lat temu. Mówię ci, Kev, Król Piekła ma teraz święta!

Ten cały Gabe... Nie, Gabriel! Co za bezsensowny skrót – szydził w myślach Severus, wciąż skrywając się w cieniu drzewa. - Ten Gabriel mówił o demonach jakby doskonale znał ich zwyczaje. Czy to możliwe, że ci dwaj byli kimś w rodzaju egzorcystów? Co prawda reszta z tego co czarodziej usłyszał brzmiała zupełnie niedorzecznie. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, Kevin i Gabriel rozmawiali o wojnie aniołów. A te przecież nie istniały.

\- Podobno to wszystko wina jednego ze strąconych. Odbiło mu, gdy stracił skrzydła, znalazł jakiś sposób i wygnał wszystkie anioły na ziemię, aby się na nich zemścić. Kev, jak myślisz, gdyby tak dorwać tego zbuntowanego, może umiałby to odwrócić? - zastanawiał się Gabriel. Spakował obie łopaty do dużej torby, którą przerzucił przez ramię.

\- Daj spokój, dzieciaku. Nie wiemy nawet, czy jeszcze żyje. Inne skrzydlate cholery mogły go już dawno zamordować. Mało to ich znaleźliśmy w ostatnim miesiącu? Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdziesiątkują się, a ci którzy przeżyją, będą się ukrywać. Bardziej niż te zamknięta wrota martwią mnie te aktywne. Pamiętasz, co powiedział Samel, ten rudy Żniwiarz? Większość dusz ląduje teraz na dole, Żniwiarze kursują między ziemią a piekłem każdym jednym portalem. To te wrota trzeba zamknąć. Zatrzaśnijmy wreszcie drzwi do piekła, a potem będziemy się martwić, jak wygnać skrzydlatych do domu – zaproponował Kevin stanowczo. - Możemy użerać się z zagubionymi duszami i czekać aż ktoś ogarnie ten burdel... albo pomóc chłopakom ze stanów.

\- Zbierajmy się stąd. Daj mi dwie godziny snu, potem zdecydujemy, czy ładować się w ten cyrk którzy zawsze towarzyszy ekipie Gartha.

Łowcy, jak sami siebie nazywali, odwrócili się od gasnącego powoli ognia. Nie zdążyli jednak odejść zbyt daleko, gdy dwa celne zaklęcia przeszyły ich nerwy, paraliżując ciała. Upadli na ścieżkę jak kłody, niezdolni do najmniejszego ruchu. Severus nie rozumiał wielu rzeczy o których mówili... albo raczej wolał traktować je jako majaki szaleńców. W ostatnim czasie przyszło mu uwierzyć w istnienie mocy, o jakich Voldemort mógł jedynie marzyć w swych niespokojnych snach. Ale niebo, spadające anioły czy zbuntowani Żniwiarze? Nie, tego było zbyt wiele, jak na Snape'owy rozsądek. Ale nawet jeśli założyć, że był świadkiem satanistycznych praktykach jakiś szaleńców, zdawali się oni wiedzieć niepokojąco wiele o demonach i przejściach pomiędzy zaświatami. Dlatego Severus nie zamierzał pozwolić im tak po prostu odejść. Jeśli coś z tego co mówili, było prawdą, następną rzeczą którą zrobią, nie będzie zamknięcie wrót piekła, a przeprowadzenie przez nie Severusa Snape'a.

**Cela nr 9961G42ZD563, Sale Cieni**

Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Nie było słońca, strażników, ani posiłków które mogłoby wskazywać upływ czasu. Był tylko ON, jego nieodłączny towarzysz, specjalny, oddany kat wracający do niego raz po raz. To z piękną wizją, to z koszmarem na przemian. Harry wiedział już, że pojawiająca się gdzieś obok niego Hermiona, Giny czy Luna, będzie umierać w męczarniach, nieodmiennie obarczając go winą. Ron i Lupin przybywali by powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo go nienawidzą, jak ich skrzywdził swoją ucieczką, w której widzieli zdradę i akt tchórzostwa.

\- Jak mogłeś, Harry? Gdybyś z nami został, wciąż mielibyśmy jakieś szanse, resztki nadziei. Wierzyłem w Ciebie, Potter! Myślałem, że jesteś wybrańcem...

Litanie wrzutów rozsadzały głowę czarodzieja. W chwilach większej przytomności zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak wyraźnie czuje fizyczny ból, choć w praktyce powinien w ogóle nie mieć ciała. Po jakimś czasie jednak nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Demon mógł torturować jego duszę psychicznie i fizycznie, a z pewnością był mistrzem w tej dziedzinie.

Harry usiłował walczyć z tym wszystkim. Nie patrzeć na zapłakane twarze przyjaciół, wmawiać sobie, że ich tu nie ma, nie naprawdę, jedynie omamy. Przychodziło mu to jednak coraz trudniej. Bael miał wgląd w jego wspomnienia i korzystał z nich obficie. Gdy znudziły mu się sceny umierających na rękach przyjaciół, co do których Potter mógł mieć nadzieję, że jeszcze żyją, demon przeszedł do osób utraconych na zawsze. Zabierał go do innych cel i Harry mógłby przysiąc, iż czuł każdy kamień pod stopami, każdy przebyty metr. Z pozbawionych krat niszy unosiły się ku niemu blade ręce Syriusza, pokryte świeżymi oparzeniami.

\- James, przyjacielu! Przyszedłeś po mnie – zawodził Black, a Harry czuł jak jego serce krwawi z rozpaczy. Nigdy nie spełnił oczekiwań tego człowieka, nawet w ostatnim dniu życia Syriusza zawiódł go zupełnie, nie potrafiąc pomścić jego śmierci.

\- Słaby, tak bardzo słaby! - zaśmiewał się Bael, popychając go dalej niekończącym się korytarzem.

Był tam Albus, zakuty w dyby, brutalnie pozbawiony długich siwych włosów po których zostały jedynie wypalone strzępy skóry.

\- Myliłem się, dziecko... trzeba było cię zabić, wiedziałem o tym od początku, gdzieś w głębi znałem rozwiązanie – tłumaczył starzec szeptem przypominającym zawodzenie ducha.

\- Synu! Coś ty zrobił? Jak mogłeś zaprzepaścić wszystko, co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy! Tylu ludzi oddało za ciebie życie, wciąż to robią! Walczą i giną, wierząc w legendę Harry'ego Pottera. Odwróciłeś się od nich, uciekłeś jak zwykły Ślizgon – krzyczał James, wyciągając ku niemu dłonie o długich, zakrzywionych szponach niczym harpia. Jego oczy naszły czerwienią, twarz miał wychudzoną niczym szkielet obleczony skórą, a mimo to z nadzwyczajną siłą próbował się wydostać. - Żałuje, żeś nie zginął razem z nami!

Harry starał się go nie słuchać. Wiedział, że to nie jest jego ojciec, nie ważne jak znajomo brzmiał ten głos, jak przekonujące zdawały się zarzuty. Miał przecież rację. Tak, zrobił to wszystko, porzucił przyjaciół, nie zdołał im pomóc. Zaprzepaścił poświęcenie swoich rodziców zwracając się o pomoc do demonów.

\- Pomoc, Harry? Tak to nazywasz? Mógłbyś po prostu przyznać, że oddałeś się w ręce demonów jak mała, brudna dziwka. Otworzyłeś swój umysł, serce i ciało, oddałeś mu wszystko – zawodziła naga kobieta, podwieszona na łańcuchach w większej celi, gdzie kamienie u jej stóp przesiąkły krwią.

\- Nie jesteś moją mamą – szeptał Harry. - Nie ma cię tutaj, nie możesz być. Poświęciłaś się, jesteś w niebie...

\- Och ty naiwny dzieciaku... Nawet nie wiesz, co jeszcze mu oddałeś, prawda? Nas też przetargowałeś za moc, której nie rozumiesz. Nigdy nie zdołałbyś jej okiełznać – szydziła Lily.

Harry zaciskał dłonie na uszach, ale jego wycieczka nie miała przecież końca. W innych celach czekali na niego ludzie, którzy zginęli podczas wojny, także ci których sam zabił. Płakali i pytali raz po raz, dlaczego im to zrobił? Dlaczego ich tu zesłał? Czemu ich nie wypuści? Krzyki zlewały się w chaos głosów, ale mimo to słyszał je wyraźnie. Bael dbał o to, by każda podróż po Salach Cieni była inna, niż poprzednie. Gdy już się przyzwyczajał i uczył radzić sobie z tą czy inną wizją, demon zmieniał je diametralnie, lub pokazywał mu nowe. Jego fantazja nie miała końca.

Tym razem, gdy zaprowadził Harry'ego no jego celi, ta powiększyła się, ukazując duży, drewniany krzyż oparty na dwóch równych przęsłach, oraz stoły pełne dziwnych narzędzi. Tego jeszcze nie było – pomyślał czarodziej, gdy demon zaciągnął go na miejsce tortur i mocą, której człowiek nie rozumiał, rzucił jego ciałem o drewno. Ramiona i nogi Harry'ego same się rozciągnęły. Bael gdzieś zniknął, ale więzień wiedział, że wróci.

Na razie jednak jego miejsce zajął ktoś inny. Mógł być zaledwie kolejnym złudzeniem, ale coś w zalanych czernią oczach mówiło Harry'emu, że nie tym razem. Oto miał przed sobą kolejnego demona, nie tak potężnego jak Bael, ale jednak czuł jego moc. Brudną, kleistą siłę wypełniającą pomieszczenie. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego wysoki, długowłosy blondyn. Wyglądał nadzwyczaj elegancko, w płóciennej koszuli i skórzanych spodniach, niczym bohater jakiejś pirackiej opowieści. Gdyby nie okrutne zmęczenie, Harry zaśmiałby się gorzko na jego widok.

\- Tak długo na to czekałem, Potter! Poznałem każdy rodzaj bólu. Byłem przygotowywany, na twoje przybycie. Wreszcie mogę ci odpłacić za twoją zdradę!

\- Jaką zdradę, Malfoy? - wychrypiał Harry, nawet nie próbując uwolnić kończyn. Był świadom, że nie może zrobić zupełnie nic, aby zmienić swój los. Jednak zaciśnięta w nienawiści twarz człowieka, z którym przeszedł przez tak wiele... To był celny cios.

\- Milcz, Potter! Będziesz jęczeć, krzyczeć, wyć wtedy, kiedy tego zapragnę. Spędzimy razem tyle czasu, że zapomnisz jak się nazywasz, ale nigdy nie zapomnisz już mojego imienia! Odwróciłeś się ode mnie, Potter. Zaufałem ci, wyrzekłem się własnych rodziców, a ty mnie zostawiłeś! To właśnie planowałeś cały czas? Czekałeś, aż się przed tobą otworzę, by wiedzieć jak mnie zranić?!

\- Nie, to przecież nie tak... Nie pamiętasz, Draco? Byłem tam z tobą, walczyliśmy ramię w ramię – tłumaczył Harry przez łzy. Co oni mu zrobili? Czy za jakiś czas sam stanie się kimś takim? Czarnookim demonem łaknącym krwi wszystkich, których znał za życia?

\- Milcz! - ryknął znów jego kat. Chwycił ze stołu gwóźdź grubszy od kciuka i podszedł do ofiary chwiejnym krokiem. - Właściwa kara... jaki zbawiciel, taki koniec. Nie sądzisz, że to niemal poetyckie? - zanosił się śmiechem. Harry odwrócił wzrok, ale nie mógł nie słyszeć okropnego dźwięku młota uderzającego o gwóźdź, ani nie czuć jak jego dłoń jest rozrywana na strzępy. Łup, łup, łup. Ukrzyżowanie, co za ironia. Łup, łup, łup w drugiej dłoni. Niech to już się skończy, pozwólcie mi umrzeć, po prostu zniszczcie moją duszę – prosił w myślach Harry, ale tu na dole nie było nikogo, kto mógłby wysłuchać jego modlitwy.

-.-


	2. 2

**Oradea, Rumunia 15.10.2002**

  
  


Powinien był już opuścić to miasto, ruszyć dalej. Ale coś w tej konkretnej nekropolii sprawiało, że wciąż do niej wracał. Poprzedniego dnia postanowił, że spakuje swoje rzeczy i przeniesie się na zachód Danii, a mimo to krótko po północy ponownie przechadzał się między grobami. Poznawał już konkretne nazwiska, pomniki, wymalowane na porcelanie portrety. Tej nocy wyczuł jednak pewną zmianę. Było tu coś obcego, co zakłócało spokój nekropolii. Początkowo nie był pewien, co to takiego. Magia zdawała się wirować wokół niego, spinając mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na czające się gdzieś w cieniu niebezpieczeństwo. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili wytężania zmysłów Severus to usłyszał. Miarowe uderzenia i ściszone głosy.

Bezszelestnie pokonał kolejnych kilkanaście metrów dzielących go od źródła dźwięku. Czy to możliwe, że brak snu wywołał u niego tak realistyczne omamy? Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach kopałby na cmentarzu w środku nocy? Ale tak to właśnie wyglądało – dwóch mężczyzn kopiących głęboki dół tuż obok... Czy oni rozkopują grób?! Severus przyglądał im się z niedowierzaniem zza płaczącej wierzby. Kopiec ziemi rósł z każdą chwilą, a oni po prostu kopali, łopata za łopatą. Czasem wymieniali jakieś uwagi, a na ile Snape mógł ich usłyszeć, mówili po angielsku. Szabrownicy? Tutaj, pośrodku cmentarza? Nie, to jest pozbawione sensu – skarcił się w duchu czarodziej, przecierając oczy.

Wciąż tam byli i chyba właśnie skończyli kopać. Jeden z nich wskoczył do grobu, a po chwili Severus usłyszał dźwięk łamanego drewna.

\- Mamy go! - ucieszył się stojący nad grobem mężczyzna, po czym pomógł temu drugiemu wyjść z dołu. Wysypał coś, co wyglądało jak cukier, lub może sól – Severus nie chciał w to uwierzyć, ale tak to wyglądało – na ludzkie szczątki. Co to za szaleńcy? Snape poczuł, że powinien jednak jakoś zareagować. Ci dwaj bezcześcili zwłoki na jego oczach. Ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, czy choćby zrobić kolejny krok, poczuł zapach benzyny, usłyszał kliknięcie zapalniczki, a dół w ziemi wypełnił się ogniem.

Severus rozważał zaklęcia żądlące, od tak dla poprawienia sobie humoru i dania nauczki tym szaleńcom. Mężczyźni zaczęli jednak rozmowę, która brzmiała co najmniej... obiecująco.

\- Pomyśleć, że dawniej właśnie tak kończyła się większość naszych spraw. Nie tęsknisz za tym, Kev? Proste, dobre polowanie na ducha, wampira czy wendigo – westchnął wyższy z nich, opierając się o wbitą w ziemię łopatę.

\- Ta, chciałbym, żeby to było takie proste. Nie to co teraz. Demony na każdym kroku, chaos na połowę Europy przez cholerne czarownice, zagubione dusze, zbuntowani Żniwiarze – niższy mężczyzna, zapewne Kevin, splunął i pokręcił głową w wyrazie jawnej dezaprobaty. - Biedny palant – mruknął, skinąwszy na płomienie. - Nic dziwnego, że mu tak odwaliło. Rozmawiałem rano z Garthem. Mówi, że wszyscy Łowcy mają pełne ręce roboty, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. To jakieś szaleństwo.

Łowcy. Severus spotkał się już wcześniej z tym określeniem. Ale na Merlina, przecież to nie mogli być... Nie, to absurdalne!

\- No dobra, ale co planują z tym zrobić? Przecież przejścia nie mogą pozostać zamknięte... Coraz więcej Żniwiarzy przystaje do demonów, werbują tyle dusz, ile zdołają. Reszta błąka się jak ten tutaj. Jeszcze trochę i będziemy mieć piekło na ziemi.

\- I cholera, pewnie tak właśnie będzie. Co możemy zrobić? To nie na nasze siły, Gabe. Sam pomyśl, kto nam ma niby pomóc? Te pieprzone niebiańskie sieroty wymordowują się nawzajem, bo żadne nie ma sensownego pomysłu, jak otworzyć wrota i wrócić między chmury, niech ich szlag.

\- Taaaaa, a demonom to na rękę, tak dobrze nie mieli od czasów tego fiaska z apokalipsą kilka lat temu. Mówię ci, Kev, Król Piekła ma teraz święta!

Ten cały Gabe... Nie, Gabriel! Co za bezsensowny skrót – szydził w myślach Severus, wciąż skrywając się w cieniu drzewa. - Ten Gabriel mówił o demonach jakby doskonale znał ich zwyczaje. Czy to możliwe, że ci dwaj byli kimś w rodzaju egzorcystów? Co prawda reszta z tego co czarodziej usłyszał brzmiała zupełnie niedorzecznie. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał, Kevin i Gabriel rozmawiali o wojnie aniołów. A te przecież nie istniały.

\- Podobno to wszystko wina jednego ze strąconych. Odbiło mu, gdy stracił skrzydła, znalazł jakiś sposób i wygnał wszystkie anioły na ziemię, aby się na nich zemścić. Kev, jak myślisz, gdyby tak dorwać tego zbuntowanego, może umiałby to odwrócić? - zastanawiał się Gabriel. Spakował obie łopaty do dużej torby, którą przerzucił przez ramię.

\- Daj spokój, dzieciaku. Nie wiemy nawet, czy jeszcze żyje. Inne skrzydlate cholery mogły go już dawno zamordować. Mało to ich znaleźliśmy w ostatnim miesiącu? Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdziesiątkują się, a ci którzy przeżyją, będą się ukrywać. Bardziej niż te zamknięta wrota martwią mnie te aktywne. Pamiętasz, co powiedział Samel, ten rudy Żniwiarz? Większość dusz ląduje teraz na dole, Żniwiarze kursują między ziemią a piekłem każdym jednym portalem. To te wrota trzeba zamknąć. Zatrzaśnijmy wreszcie drzwi do piekła, a potem będziemy się martwić, jak wygnać skrzydlatych do domu – zaproponował Kevin stanowczo. - Możemy użerać się z zagubionymi duszami i czekać aż ktoś ogarnie ten burdel... albo pomóc chłopakom ze stanów.

\- Zbierajmy się stąd. Daj mi dwie godziny snu, potem zdecydujemy, czy ładować się w ten cyrk którzy zawsze towarzyszy ekipie Gartha.

Łowcy, jak sami siebie nazywali, odwrócili się od gasnącego powoli ognia. Nie zdążyli jednak odejść zbyt daleko, gdy dwa celne zaklęcia przeszyły ich nerwy, paraliżując ciała. Upadli na ścieżkę jak kłody, niezdolni do najmniejszego ruchu. Severus nie rozumiał wielu rzeczy o których mówili... albo raczej wolał traktować je jako majaki szaleńców. W ostatnim czasie przyszło mu uwierzyć w istnienie mocy, o jakich Voldemort mógł jedynie marzyć w swych niespokojnych snach. Ale niebo, spadające anioły czy zbuntowani Żniwiarze? Nie, tego było zbyt wiele, jak na Snape'owy rozsądek. Ale nawet jeśli założyć, że był świadkiem satanistycznych praktykach jakiś szaleńców, zdawali się oni wiedzieć niepokojąco wiele o demonach i przejściach pomiędzy zaświatami. Dlatego Severus nie zamierzał pozwolić im tak po prostu odejść. Jeśli coś z tego co mówili, było prawdą, następną rzeczą którą zrobią, nie będzie zamknięcie wrót piekła, a przeprowadzenie przez nie Severusa Snape'a.

**Cela nr 9961G42ZD563, Sale Cieni**

Sekundy ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Nie było słońca, strażników, ani posiłków które mogłoby wskazywać upływ czasu. Był tylko ON, jego nieodłączny towarzysz, specjalny, oddany kat wracający do niego raz po raz. To z piękną wizją, to z koszmarem na przemian. Harry wiedział już, że pojawiająca się gdzieś obok niego Hermiona, Giny czy Luna, będzie umierać w męczarniach, nieodmiennie obarczając go winą. Ron i Lupin przybywali by powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo go nienawidzą, jak ich skrzywdził swoją ucieczką, w której widzieli zdradę i akt tchórzostwa.

\- Jak mogłeś, Harry? Gdybyś z nami został, wciąż mielibyśmy jakieś szanse, resztki nadziei. Wierzyłem w Ciebie, Potter! Myślałem, że jesteś wybrańcem...

Litanie wrzutów rozsadzały głowę czarodzieja. W chwilach większej przytomności zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak wyraźnie czuje fizyczny ból, choć w praktyce powinien w ogóle nie mieć ciała. Po jakimś czasie jednak nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Demon mógł torturować jego duszę psychicznie i fizycznie, a z pewnością był mistrzem w tej dziedzinie.

Harry usiłował walczyć z tym wszystkim. Nie patrzeć na zapłakane twarze przyjaciół, wmawiać sobie, że ich tu nie ma, nie naprawdę, jedynie omamy. Przychodziło mu to jednak coraz trudniej. Bael miał wgląd w jego wspomnienia i korzystał z nich obficie. Gdy znudziły mu się sceny umierających na rękach przyjaciół, co do których Potter mógł mieć nadzieję, że jeszcze żyją, demon przeszedł do osób utraconych na zawsze. Zabierał go do innych cel i Harry mógłby przysiąc, iż czuł każdy kamień pod stopami, każdy przebyty metr. Z pozbawionych krat niszy unosiły się ku niemu blade ręce Syriusza, pokryte świeżymi oparzeniami.

\- James, przyjacielu! Przyszedłeś po mnie – zawodził Black, a Harry czuł jak jego serce krwawi z rozpaczy. Nigdy nie spełnił oczekiwań tego człowieka, nawet w ostatnim dniu życia Syriusza zawiódł go zupełnie, nie potrafiąc pomścić jego śmierci.

\- Słaby, tak bardzo słaby! - zaśmiewał się Bael, popychając go dalej niekończącym się korytarzem.

Był tam Albus, zakuty w dyby, brutalnie pozbawiony długich siwych włosów po których zostały jedynie wypalone strzępy skóry.

\- Myliłem się, dziecko... trzeba było cię zabić, wiedziałem o tym od początku, gdzieś w głębi znałem rozwiązanie – tłumaczył starzec szeptem przypominającym zawodzenie ducha.

\- Synu! Coś ty zrobił? Jak mogłeś zaprzepaścić wszystko, co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy! Tylu ludzi oddało za ciebie życie, wciąż to robią! Walczą i giną, wierząc w legendę Harry'ego Pottera. Odwróciłeś się od nich, uciekłeś jak zwykły Ślizgon – krzyczał James, wyciągając ku niemu dłonie o długich, zakrzywionych szponach niczym harpia. Jego oczy naszły czerwienią, twarz miał wychudzoną niczym szkielet obleczony skórą, a mimo to z nadzwyczajną siłą próbował się wydostać. - Żałuje, żeś nie zginął razem z nami!

Harry starał się go nie słuchać. Wiedział, że to nie jest jego ojciec, nie ważne jak znajomo brzmiał ten głos, jak przekonujące zdawały się zarzuty. Miał przecież rację. Tak, zrobił to wszystko, porzucił przyjaciół, nie zdołał im pomóc. Zaprzepaścił poświęcenie swoich rodziców zwracając się o pomoc do demonów.

\- Pomoc, Harry? Tak to nazywasz? Mógłbyś po prostu przyznać, że oddałeś się w ręce demonów jak mała, brudna dziwka. Otworzyłeś swój umysł, serce i ciało, oddałeś mu wszystko – zawodziła naga kobieta, podwieszona na łańcuchach w większej celi, gdzie kamienie u jej stóp przesiąkły krwią.

\- Nie jesteś moją mamą – szeptał Harry. - Nie ma cię tutaj, nie możesz być. Poświęciłaś się, jesteś w niebie...

\- Och ty naiwny dzieciaku... Nawet nie wiesz, co jeszcze mu oddałeś, prawda? Nas też przetargowałeś za moc, której nie rozumiesz. Nigdy nie zdołałbyś jej okiełznać – szydziła Lily.

Harry zaciskał dłonie na uszach, ale jego wycieczka nie miała przecież końca. W innych celach czekali na niego ludzie, którzy zginęli podczas wojny, także ci których sam zabił. Płakali i pytali raz po raz, dlaczego im to zrobił? Dlaczego ich tu zesłał? Czemu ich nie wypuści? Krzyki zlewały się w chaos głosów, ale mimo to słyszał je wyraźnie. Bael dbał o to, by każda podróż po Salach Cieni była inna, niż poprzednie. Gdy już się przyzwyczajał i uczył radzić sobie z tą czy inną wizją, demon zmieniał je diametralnie, lub pokazywał mu nowe. Jego fantazja nie miała końca.

Tym razem, gdy zaprowadził Harry'ego no jego celi, ta powiększyła się, ukazując duży, drewniany krzyż oparty na dwóch równych przęsłach, oraz stoły pełne dziwnych narzędzi. Tego jeszcze nie było – pomyślał czarodziej, gdy demon zaciągnął go na miejsce tortur i mocą, której człowiek nie rozumiał, rzucił jego ciałem o drewno. Ramiona i nogi Harry'ego same się rozciągnęły. Bael gdzieś zniknął, ale więzień wiedział, że wróci.

Na razie jednak jego miejsce zajął ktoś inny. Mógł być zaledwie kolejnym złudzeniem, ale coś w zalanych czernią oczach mówiło Harry'emu, że nie tym razem. Oto miał przed sobą kolejnego demona, nie tak potężnego jak Bael, ale jednak czuł jego moc. Brudną, kleistą siłę wypełniającą pomieszczenie. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do niego wysoki, długowłosy blondyn. Wyglądał nadzwyczaj elegancko, w płóciennej koszuli i skórzanych spodniach, niczym bohater jakiejś pirackiej opowieści. Gdyby nie okrutne zmęczenie, Harry zaśmiałby się gorzko na jego widok.

\- Tak długo na to czekałem, Potter! Poznałem każdy rodzaj bólu. Byłem przygotowywany, na twoje przybycie. Wreszcie mogę ci odpłacić za twoją zdradę!

\- Jaką zdradę, Malfoy? - wychrypiał Harry, nawet nie próbując uwolnić kończyn. Był świadom, że nie może zrobić zupełnie nic, aby zmienić swój los. Jednak zaciśnięta w nienawiści twarz człowieka, z którym przeszedł przez tak wiele... To był celny cios.

\- Milcz, Potter! Będziesz jęczeć, krzyczeć, wyć wtedy, kiedy tego zapragnę. Spędzimy razem tyle czasu, że zapomnisz jak się nazywasz, ale nigdy nie zapomnisz już mojego imienia! Odwróciłeś się ode mnie, Potter. Zaufałem ci, wyrzekłem się własnych rodziców, a ty mnie zostawiłeś! To właśnie planowałeś cały czas? Czekałeś, aż się przed tobą otworzę, by wiedzieć jak mnie zranić?!

\- Nie, to przecież nie tak... Nie pamiętasz, Draco? Byłem tam z tobą, walczyliśmy ramię w ramię – tłumaczył Harry przez łzy. Co oni mu zrobili? Czy za jakiś czas sam stanie się kimś takim? Czarnookim demonem łaknącym krwi wszystkich, których znał za życia?

\- Milcz! - ryknął znów jego kat. Chwycił ze stołu gwóźdź grubszy od kciuka i podszedł do ofiary chwiejnym krokiem. - Właściwa kara... jaki zbawiciel, taki koniec. Nie sądzisz, że to niemal poetyckie? - zanosił się śmiechem. Harry odwrócił wzrok, ale nie mógł nie słyszeć okropnego dźwięku młota uderzającego o gwóźdź, ani nie czuć jak jego dłoń jest rozrywana na strzępy. Łup, łup, łup. Ukrzyżowanie, co za ironia. Łup, łup, łup w drugiej dłoni. Niech to już się skończy, pozwólcie mi umrzeć, po prostu zniszczcie moją duszę – prosił w myślach Harry, ale tu na dole nie było nikogo, kto mógłby wysłuchać jego modlitwy.

...


	3. 3

**okolice Góry Forollhogna, Norwegia, 16.10.2002**

  


Pokój hotelowy, w którym zatrzymał się w Oradei, nie był odpowiednim miejscem na czasochłonne przesłuchanie. Severus zebrał swój niewielki dobytek podróżny i opuścił Rumunię, przenosząc się kilkaset kilometrów na północ w Norweskie pustkowia. Nie był to łatwy proces, dwóch nieprzytomnych więźniów uniemożliwiało mu aportację na taką odległość, a podróż mugloskimi środkami transportu z oczywistych przyczyn nie wchodziła w grę. Snape musiał skorzystać z nielegalnego świstoklika, mając nadzieję, że tamtejsi czarodzieje nie zauważą jego przybycia.

Z tego co wiedział, Norweski Parlament Magiczny ogłosił swoją neutralność w trakcie wojny domowej na wyspach. Nie zmienili stanowiska nawet wtedy, gdy Voldemort równał z ziemią kolejne europejskie miasta w poszukiwaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Domyślał się, iż ich strategia jak na razie przyniosła pożądany skutek. Dotychczas pozostali bezpieczni, z dala od konfliktu, nie wspierając żadnej ze stron prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że Voldemorta w żaden sposób nie kusiły surowe ziemie Skandynawii. Wreszcie, Harry nie wybrał tego kraju na swoją kryjówkę, co okazało się dla nich zbawienne.

Niemniej jednak Severus nie mógł się spodziewać radosnego powitania, gdyby przyłapano go na nielegalnym wtargnięciu w granice państwa – jego, Śmierciożercę, na dodatek przetrzymującego dwóch mugolskich więźniów. Liczył na to, że miejscowe służby porządkowe nie miały dość zasobów, by kontrolować niezamieszkane pustkowia. Wylądował z mugolami kilkanaście kilometrów od miejsca docelowego, a gdy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie ściga, przetransportował więźniów do ukrytego między wzgórzami bunkra.

Gwałtowna zmiana temperatury i innych warunków pogodowych przyprawiła go o ciężką migrenę. Mimo to poczuł cień radości, czy może po prostu ulgi, gdy przyglądał się grupie renów kroczących majestatycznie po suchej, ciemnozielonej trawie. Tu mógłby zamieszkać, gdyby kiedykolwiek dane mu było odpocząć. Z ciężkim westchnieniem opuścił otwartą przestrzeń i zszedł w głąb bunkra wypełnionego stęchłym powietrzem. Jedną z sal przygotował sobie wiele lat wcześniej, właśnie na takie okazje. Uwiązał mężczyzn na przęsłach, skuwając ręce łańcuchami. Ich głowy zwisały bezwładnie, a czubki butów ocierały się o betonową posadzkę.

Oni znali odpowiedzi, tego był niemal pewien. Wszystko zależało teraz od jego umiejętności zadania właściwych pytań. Severus usiadł na wysokim krześle naprzeciw mugoli i cofnął paraliżujące ich zaklęcia. Spodziewał się objawów paniki u swoich więźniów, ci jednak zachowali się jak profesjonaliści. Czekali, aż wyostrzy im się wzrok w ciemności, po czym w ciszy rozejrzeli się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, szukając zagrożenia. Sprawdzili więzy, ale nie marnowali niepotrzebnie energii na próby zerwania ich. Z pewnością nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy znaleźli się w takiej sytuacji.

Tym lepiej dla obu stron. Znali zasady i Severus mógł mieć nadzieję, że szybko załatwi sprawę. Starszy mężczyzna uniósł głowę tak wysoko, jak tylko zdołał i zawiesił wzrok na czarodzieju. Wyglądało na to, że będzie zgrywał twardziela i jeśli Severus mu na to pozwoli, stopniowo przejmie kontrolę nad ich rozmową, dając sobie i swojemu towarzyszowi więcej czasu. Snape był jednak na to przygotowany, ostatecznie wielokrotnie sam stosował podobne techniki.

\- Zadam wam kilka pytań. Od waszych odpowiedzi zależy, jak szybko stąd wyjdziecie... i w jakim stanie – wyjaśnił krótko zasady.

\- Kim jesteś? - ważniak niemal wszedł mu w słowo.

\- To nieistotne – odparł Snape, podnosząc się powoli z krzesła. - Nie interesuje mnie też, kim jesteście. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet, dlaczego postanowiliście dokonać nielegalnej ekshumacji, profanacji i kremacji zwłok.

Byli zaskoczeni, nie zdołali tego ukryć. Najwyraźniej nie tego się po nim spodziewali.

\- Wydajecie się wiedzieć zadziwiająco dużo na temat magii jak na mugoli, zakładam więc, że zostaliście przez kogoś wtajemniczeni.

\- Magii? Czekaj, chyba nie uwierzyłeś, w to co... My tylko... ćwiczyliśmy role – zaczął kpiąco mugol.

\- Nie kłam. Będę wiedział, czy mówisz prawdę – przerwał mu Snape. - Jak myślisz, co powaliło was obu na ziemię?

Wychwycił myśl, która przebiegła przez umysł młodszego z mężczyzn niczym mentalny krzyk. Jakby próbował ostrzec swojego towarzysza.

\- Zgadza się, Gabrielu – zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. - Jestem czarodziejem.

Głośne prychnięcie ważniaka miało pokazać, jak niewielkie zrobił na nim wrażenie. Gabriel nie był jednak tak dobrym aktorem jak jego... brat? Tak, tego mu brakowało! Sposób, w jaki rzucali na siebie ukradkowe spojrzenia. Początkowo myślał, że to uczuciowa więź – właściwie miał rację, była to jednak relacja innego rodzaju, niż zakładał.

\- A więc jesteście spokrewnieni – oznajmił cicho. Szczęka młodszego z mężczyzn zacisnęła się w wyraźnym potwierdzeniu. Starał się, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że Severus czytał z niego jak z otwartej księgi. - Przejdźmy do konkretów. Kevin, jak bardzo kochasz swojego brata? Założę się, że przyjąłbyś za niego każdy cios, prawda?

\- Nawet nie próbuj – warknął Kevin, szarpiąc się w więzach. Snape trafił w czułe miejsce, a mugol nie był aż tak opanowany, jak usiłował udawać.

\- Daj mi to, czego chcę, a nie będę musiał. Piekło – zażądał Severus. Odczekał chwilę, wyłapując te najbardziej odsłonięte myśli więźnia.

\- Co z nim?

\- Rozmawialiście o przejściach. O tym, że chcecie zamknąć wrota. Mówiliście też o demonach. Co o nich wiecie? - Severus rzucał hasłami, czekając na ich reakcję. Nie był pewien ile z tego, o czym mówili, było jedynie wytworem ich wyobraźni. Nacisnął delikatnie na umysł mugola i dojrzał twarze o czarnych oczach rozbłyskujące wewnętrznym światłem. Krew... było tam dużo krwi. Oraz śmierci. Na Merlina, kim oni byli?

\- _To może być demon!_ \- pomyślał Gabriel. Jego opanowanie słabło z każdą chwilą. Severus musiał zrobić z tym porządek, jeśli chciał coś z nich wyciągnąć.

\- Nie, nie jestem – oznajmił chłodno. Zamęt i nieufność w młodej twarzy. - Tak, słyszałem twoją myśl. Czarodzieje potrafią do pewnego stopnia wniknąć w czyjś umysł, usłyszeć myśli, ujrzeć wspomnienia. Wiem już, że faktycznie widzieliście demony. Co macie z nimi wspólnego? Pracujecie dla nich?

\- Nigdy – wycedził Kevin. - Co mamy z nimi wspólnego? To proste. Wysyłamy ich tam, gdzie ich miejsce.

\- Jesteście więc kimś w rodzaju egzorcystów? - podsunął Severus w odpowiedzi. Na to słowo jednak obaj mężczyźni zareagowali widoczną odrazą.

\- Jesteśmy Łowcami – sprostował Gabriel, wyraźnie akcentując tę nazwę niczym jakiś tytuł czy stopień naukowy. - Mówisz, że jesteś czarownicą i nie wiesz o Łowcach? Co to za gra? Chcesz się zabawić, zanim nas zabijesz?

\- Macie jakieś błędne wyobrażenie od ludziach posługujących się magią. Nie mamy w zwyczaju polować na ludzi. Och, tak... zawsze zdarzają się wyjątki – Snape wyłapał wspomnienia Kevina z wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnej potyczki z jakąś zdziczałą czarownicą. - Ale odbiegamy od tematu. Łowcy. Polujecie na wszystko, czego wasz umysł nie potrafi zrozumieć, tak? Kiedyś robiła to Inkwizycja.

\- Nie jesteśmy jakimiś nawiedzonymi klechdami! Polujemy na potwory, demony, wszelkie przejawy zła. Polujemy na tych, którzy krzywdzą ludzi! - uniósł się Kevin. Najwyraźniej najłatwiej było uzyskać od niego odpowiedź, oskarżając go o coś, lub obrażając.

\- W takim razie powiedz mi, co wiesz o przejściach między ziemią, a piekłem? Korzystacie z nich? To nimi odsyłacie demony? - drążył Severus. Widział lekkie zmieszanie na ich twarzach. Nie spodziewali się takich pytań? Czy nie znali odpowiedzi?

\- Mówisz, że jesteś czarowni... czarodziejem – zaczął cicho Gabriel, po chwili namysłu. - Udowodnij to, a odpowiem na twoje pytania.

\- Gabe! Zamknij się w tej chwili – ryknął Kevin, ale młodszy z braci pokręcił głową.

\- A dlaczego nie, Kev? I tak może z nas to wyciągnąć. Pamiętasz czarownicę z Nebraski? Nie pokonalibyśmy jej, gdyby nie pomoc innej wiedźmy, prawda? Pozbawił nad obu przytomności, przeniósł nas... nie wiadomo gdzie. Daj spokój. Jeśli chce bawić się w coś z demonami, to jego sprawa.

\- Nie wiesz nawet, czy sam nie jest demonem – odparł chłodno starszy brat. Wyraźnie nie podobała mu się decyzja podjęta przez Gabriela.

\- Po raz ostatni, nie jestem. Śmiem twierdzić, że nienawidzę ich równie mocno. Chcecie dowodów? Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio... Jak to dalej szło?

\- Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica – dokończył Gabriel. - Wystarczy. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

Snape Wyciągnął różdżkę i wydłużył łańcuchy w taki sposób, by mężczyźni mogli usiąść na posadzce. - Na początek opowiedz mi, jak zabijacie demony – zdecydował.


	4. 4

**Cela nr 9961G42ZD563, Sale Cieni**

  
  
  


Nie sądził, by choć centymetr jego skóry pozostał nienaruszony. Ból był tak wszechogarniający, że nie potrafił go umiejscowić. Kiedy z trudem otwierał oczy, miał wrażenie, że krew pokrywała go całego. Wnikała w skórę i barwiła ją, zmieniając na zawsze. Wiedział, że Draco Malfoy jest człowiekiem o bogatej wyobraźni, ale nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak pomysłowym mógłby być demonem.

Chwilami wciąż chciał i próbował wierzyć, że to tylko kolejna wizja. Draco żył i ukrywał się gdzieś w świecie żywych ludzi. Ale zawsze gdy pozwolił, by ta wątła iskra nadziei rozgrzała go i przywróciła mu zmysły, demon zaczynał mówić. Harry wiedział, że Bael miał wgląd w jego duszę i mógł poznać każdy jego sekret, wszystkie wspomnienia i lęki. Czy potrafiłby być aż takim przekonującym Malfoyem? Czy dłonie trzymające zakrwawione noże należały do Draco?

To się nigdy nie skończy – uzmysłowił sobie, kiedy rozgrzany do czerwoności rożen uderzył go w plecy. Krzyczał, zachrypnięty i wyczerpany, wciąż jednak nie dość słaby, by odpłynąć w nicość. O to im chodzi. Ma zachować resztki przytomności, by mogli wracać i ranić go raz za razem, przez całą wieczność. Próbował wyzbyć się wspomnień, zapomnieć kim był. Wymazać z pamięci każdą twarz i miejsce. Ale to nie było możliwe.

\- To takie dobre, widzieć cię wreszcie we właściwym miejscu – zaśmiał się Draco. Otarł krew z rąk w jakąś szmatę i wyszedł z celi. Robił tak już wiele razy, odchodził i wracał po jakimś czasie. Harry znał już na pamięć widok zbliżającego się kata, dźwięk jego butów, szelest postrzępionej szaty. Zwykle miał dla niego kolejną, nową torturę.

Tym razem wrócił, trzymając coś na rękach. Było małe, całe czarne i... żywe. Harry patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak blada dłoń Malfoya gładzi coś, co wyglądało jak sierść. Draco podszedł blisko, całkowicie skupiony na małej, futrzanej kulce.

\- Przyniosłem ci prezent, Potter. Bael musi cię naprawdę lubić. Nie wiem, czym sobie na to zasłużyłeś... być może szykuje ci wysokie miejsce w swoich szeregach. Wybraniec jasnej strony wiernym i oddanym sługą Króla Piekieł! Ciekawe, co twoi...

Harry nie słyszał dalszej części kolejnego złowieszczego monologu. Patrzył w dwoje utkwionych w nim psich oczu. Coś ciepłego napełniło jego serce, chyba po raz pierwszy odkąd obudził się w celi. Nagle szczeniak wyrwał się z rąk Malfoya, zeskoczył na ziemię i niezdarnie podszedł do Harry'ego. Dotykał jego nagich stóp nosem. To było niesamowite. Zwykły, nie niosący mu żadnej tortury dotyk. Zapłakał, choć myślał, że nie zostały mu już żadne łzy do wylania. Nie dlatego, iż było to jedyne, nie pragnące jego cierpienia stworzenie, jakie spotkał w piekle. Nawet nie z powodu chwili wytchnienia, jaką mu oferowano, bo przecież spodziewał się, że zostanie ona niebawem brutalnie przerwana. Łzy spływały po jego twarzy, bo wystarczyło mu tylko jedno spojrzenie, by rozpoznać Syriusza.

...

Popadli w pewną rutynę, która na swój sposób pomogła mu przetrwać. Draco pojawiał się, torturował go i znikał, zostawiając zwiniętego na podłodze. Pies towarzyszył mu teraz cały czas. Harry obserwował jak rośnie, jak zmienia się jego układ kości, długość pyska, gęstość sierści. To było tak dziwne, jak tylko mogło być. Nie dostawali przecież żadnego jedzenia, ani wody, a jednak szczeniak rozwijał się, wyglądał zdrowo niczym prawdziwe zwierze. Czarodziej już dawno porzucił rozważania nad tym, czy ma do czynienia z kolejną wiarygodną ułudą, czy może duszą przyjaciela uwięzioną w takiej formie. To nie miało znaczenia. Mógł przytulić żywe stworzenie, gdy czekał na swojego kata na podłodze, żałując, że nie może być już bardziej martwy.

Pies wpływał też na jego poczucie czasu. Mógł powiedzieć, że spędził w celi miesiące, tylko po rozmiarach jakie osiągnął Syriusz. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Było to jednak jeszcze bardziej upiorne, gdy myślał o wieczności, jaka go czekała w przybytku Króla Piekła. Jego myśli stawały się coraz bardziej chaotyczne i niespójne. Ból, wytchnienie, jeszcze gorszy ból. Ten ciąg zdawał się nie mieć końca.

A jednak nadeszła zmiana. Jego kat znów zaczął go zaskakiwać. Po miesiącach rozrywania, kłucia, szarpania i palenia każdego fragmentu jego ciała, Draco wydawał się... znudzony. Przychodził, siadał na podłodze i mówił do niego całymi godzinami, nie podnosząc nawet ręki. To była dziwna i niepokojąca odmiana. Jeśli wszystko co do tej pory mu zrobili, miało Harry'ego czegoś nauczyć, to z pewnością tego, że zmiany nie są dobre. Nieznane mogło prowadzić do jeszcze wymyślniejszych form cierpienia.

Na początku nie słuchał Malfoya. Nie chciał tego. Z czasem jednak mimowolnie zaczął rejestrować coraz dłuższe monologi Draco. A te niestety bardzo przypominały mu dzieciaka spotkanego w sklepie na ulicy Pokątnej, którego zdążył poznać podczas pierwszych miesięcy wojny. Malfoy opowiadał mu o swojej rodzinie. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, jak wiele detali pamięta jego kat. Zwłaszcza, że niektóre z tych historii słyszał już wcześniej, podczas długich godzin wspólnej warty na terenie Hogwartu, a później w siedzibie głównej.

Opowieści Malfoya skupiały się na najgorszych wspomnieniach, na całym cierpieniu jakiego doznawał, ale i jakie zadawał za życia. Mógł bez końca mówić o zbyt ambitnym ojcu, który zaprzedał duszę szaleńczemu czarnoksiężnikowi, matce zbyt słabej by stanąć w obronie syna w ich własnym domu. O nocnych wizytach, które nigdy nie powinny miały mieć miejsca. Harry wiedział, że Draco od dziecka był trenowany w czarnej magii, nigdy jednak nie poznał tak upiornych szczegółów, z jakimi dzielił się z nim teraz jego kat. Dużo czasu poświęcił na wyjaśnienie, jak okrutną zdradą było upozorowanie śmierci przez Harry'ego, które zabiło morale wśród ukrywających się resztek Zakonu Feniksa. A kiedy zdawało się, że opowiedział mu już każdy straszny moment swojej tułaczki w świecie śmiertelnych, zaczął mówić o upadku. Opisywał przebudzenie w celi, jego własne demony i tortury. Rozwodził się nad technikami, których użyto, aby go złamać, a wszystko to mówił spokojnym i praktycznie pozbawionym emocji głosem.

Harry powoli poznawał historię przemiany Draco w demona. Coraz lepiej rozumiał, na czym polega łamanie więźnia i dlaczego cały ten proces tak dobrze działa. Nie znajdował w sobie nawet cienia współczucia czy smutku, kiedy słuchał Malfoya opowiadającego o chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy kazano mu torturować duszę nieznanego mu człowieka. W jego sercu pozostał jedynie strach. Mrożące, ściskające w płucach przerażenie, narastające wraz z przekonaniem, że jego złamią w ten sposób. On też stanie się demonem, katem dla innych, upadłych dusz.

**korytarze, Sale Cieni**

  
  
  


Kiedy po jednej z wizyt Malfoya, jego cela nie została zapieczętowana, Harry był pewien, że nie powinien ruszać się z miejsca. Nieważne, że Draco wspominał wcześniej o nadchodzących zmianach, nie ważne, iż Syriusz stał na środku korytarza, szczekając na niego donośnie. Potter trząsł się ze strachu. Wolał słuchać oskarżeń po raz tysięczny, był gotów nawet prosić, by Malfoy ponownie zaczął go torturować, byle tylko uniknąć tego, co miało nadejść. Był aż do bólu świadomy, czego zaczną od niego wymagać, jego kat udzielił mu wystarczająco wyczerpujących informacji na ten temat, opierając się na własnym doświadczeniu.

Harry zaciskał dłonie na uszach, usiłując ignorować piski psa. Ten wracał do niego raz po raz, po czym biegł z powrotem poza celę. Wyraźnie usiłował wyprowadzić go na zewnątrz.

\- Nie, Syriuszu, proszę – jęczał czarodziej. - Wracaj tu. Nigdzie nie idziemy! Tu jest moje miejsce, zostaję tutaj!

Nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało. Za którymś razem pies szczeknął na niego wyjątkowo głośno, spojrzał mu w oczy tak przytomnie, jakby faktycznie była w nim uwięziona ludzka dusza, po czym powoli zniknął za rogiem.

\- Nie! - ryknął Harry. Poderwał się i rzucił do przodu. Stanął w progu celi. Syriusz szedł korytarzem, obwąchując kamienie. Więzień wołał go wielokrotnie, ale pies nie reagował. Czarodziej utknął, trzymając się kurczowo ściany, nie mogąc się wychylić. Przecież obiecał sobie, że nie wyjdzie... Ale oni doskonale o tym wiedzieli. - To po to ciebie przyniósł – szepnął za psem.

Powoli, powłócząc bosymi stopami, Harry wyszedł z celi. Żadna niewidzialna bariera nie zatrzymała go tym razem. Korytarz był węższy, niż go zapamiętał. Mógł oprzeć się obiema rękoma o przeciwległe ściany. Widział w oddali uniesiony ogon psa, niczym czarny przecinek w słabym świetle pochodni... które pojawiły się znikąd. Każdy krok przyprawiał go o ból całego ciała. Tak dawno nie chodził, że teraz, kiedy wreszcie się na to zdecydował, chwiał się co chwilę i potykał. Nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy ze swojego osłabienia. W końcu ciało, czy raczej fizyczna forma jego potępionej duszy, goiło się z ran w przyspieszonym tempie, gdy był torturowany. Nigdy też nie czuł głodu, ani pragnienia, co było dziwne, ale przyzwyczaił się już do tego.

Teraz jednak te odczucia powróciły, niemal przygniatając go do ziemi. Był świadom spękanych ust i trzęsących się dłoni, zaciśniętego żołądka oraz rozpaczliwie tłukącego się w piersi serca. Nic już z tego nie rozumiał. Wlókł się za psem, który czasami przystawał na moment, czekając na niego cierpliwie, aż w końcu dystans między nimi zmniejszył się tak bardzo, że Syriusz szedł niemal u jego boku.

Kiedy jego przewodnik się zatrzymał, Harry nawet tego nie zauważył. Szurał dalej stopami po kamieniach, dopóki nie zatrzymało go głośne szczeknięcie. Stali u wejścia do jednej z cel. Na tabliczce ponad łukiem wejścia wymalowano krwią długi numer, podobny do tego zresztą, który wisiał nad celą Pottera. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał numerację, ten więzień trafił tu przed nim. Dlaczego więc Syriusz przyprowadził go akurat tutaj? Wytężał wzrok, ale pomieszczenie było tak duże, że nie mógł dostrzec nic poza jakimiś niewyraźnymi cieniami. On jednak stał w blasku pochodni. Więzień musiał widzieć go doskonale.

Syriusz nagle zaczął wściekle ujadać. Harry doskonale go rozumiał. Rozpoznał szaleńczy śmiech dobiegający z wnętrza celi. Więźniem nr 961G42ZC831 była Bellatriks Lestrange.


	5. 5

**okolice Góry Forollhogna, Norwegia, 17.10.2002**

  
  
  


Opowieści Gabriela były fascynujące. Severus starał się na początku weryfikować uzyskane informacje w myślach mugola i nie znalazł w nim fałszu. Dojrzał wspomnienia potwierdzające wszystko, o czym mówił. Z biegiem czasu mężczyzna wytargował sobie i bratu zdjęcie łańcuchów oraz dwa dotatkowe krzesła, na których usiedli. Nie próbowali uciekać, za co Severus był wdzięczny Gabrielowi. To on przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją, bez słów dominując na starszym bratem. Wydawał się kopalnią wiedzy o wszystkich istotach fantastycznych, z których większość Snape uważał do tej pory za wymysł mugolskiej wyobraźni.

Czarodziej dowiedział się, jakiego rodzaju demony Łowcy spotkali na swojej drodze, do czego mogli używać swoich mocy oraz jakie były ich słabości. Gabriel potwierdził, że część demonów to upadłe Anioły i te miały najwięcej siły. Potrafiły bez problemu przenosić się na ogromne odległości, podróżować pomiędzy zaświatami a ziemią, były też zdolne zabić Anioła przy odrobinie szczęścia. Mogły kontrolować pogodę i zwierzęta, przemawiać do ludzi w ich umysłach, a także przybierać ludzką postać. Kiedy jednak chciały podróżować po ziemi w fizycznej postaci, musiały odnaleźć swoje naczynia. Gabriel tłumaczył, że tylko garstka ludzi w danym pokoleniu ma tak silny organizm, by wytrzymać opętanie przez potężnego demona. Jeśli dobrze rozumiał, Harry musiał być jednym z nich. Severus nie wspomniał na razie ani słowem na temat Baela, wiedział jednak z wcześniejszych swoich studiów, że ten demon z pewnością należał do tych... najgorszych.

Drugą kategoria sług piekła byli ludzie, a dokładniej potępione dusze, które z czasem dołączyły do szeregów katów. Mogły one z pomocą silniejszych demonów opuszczać piekło i wchodzić w ciała ludzi o słabych umysłach. Nie posiadali innych mocy, opierali się na sile fizycznej opętanego człowieka. Jak wtrącił Kevin, najłatwiej było pozbyć się takiego demona zabijając samego nosiciela. To jednak, jak mówili, robili w ostateczności, gdyż opętany zazwyczaj również umierał. Łowcy najczęściej stosowali symbole wiążące demony w danym miejscu, wodę święconą, która zadawał im fizyczny ból oraz egzorcyzmy, które wypędzały je z powrotem do piekła. Nie był to ich wymarzony efekt, gdyż taki demon po pewnym czasie odzyskiwał siły i zawsze wracał. Często jednak nie mieli innego wyjścia.

Kiedy Severus wypytywał ich, jak zniszczyć potężniejsze demony, widział sceptyczne spojrzenia i słyszał niepewność w ich głosach. Pewne informacje zmieniły się w plotki, podawane z ust do ust historie o jakiś Łowcach, którzy znaleźli tajną broń. Nic pewnego, żadnych konkretów. Snape cierpliwie wysłuchał opowieści, było jednak dla niego jasne, że nie dowie się od tych ludzi, jak raz na zawsze pozbyć się Baela. Miał nadzieję, iż zdoła go chociaż osłabić na tyle, by wydostać duszę Harry'ego.

Rozmowa zmieniła się w burzliwą dyskusję, gdy wyjawił im, czego dokładnie oczekuje. Kevin był oburzony, Gabriel wyraźnie przestraszony. Żaden z nich nigdy nie znalazł się w piekle, nie mogli też zrozumieć, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chcieć się z tam dostać.

\- Czekaj, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chcesz... wejść do piekła? Gabriel, to jest jakiś świr!

\- Mam swoje powody – upierał się Severus spokojnie. - Demon, którego wypędziłem jakiś czas temu, zabrał coś ze sobą. Chce to z powrotem.

\- To szaleństwo. – Gabriel wyjątkowo zgadzał się z bratem. - Przedostanie się tam bez udziału demonów jest obecnie praktycznie niemożliwe. Nie słyszałeś, co mówiliśmy o wojnie?

\- Ale jednak jest jakiś sposób, prawda? Wiem, że istnieją przejścia, wciąż ich szukam. Ale wszędzie gdzie trafiam, nie ma po nich śladu. Jedno z nich miało być na cmentarzu w Oradei.

\- Było – westchnął młodszy z braci. - Zostało zniszczone kilka lat temu przez Łowców. To była duża akcja, prawie pięćdziesiąt ludzi z całego świata, przeczesali połowę Europy i zniszczyli piętnaście nienaruszonych przez cywilizację portali, zanim demony się zorientowały. Król Piekieł wysłał całe zastępy za nimi... większość zginęła w ciągu kilku miesięcy, wyłapana niczym leśna zwierzyna – mówił z wyraźnym bólem. To musiał być dla nich ogromny cios. Z tego co do tej pory Snape zauważył, Łowcy żyli w drodze, utrzymując stałe kontakty głównie z podobnymi sobie ludźmi, spotykając się przy większych akcjach. Byli dla siebie jedną, wielką rodziną.

\- Dlaczego chcesz tam iść? - spytał Kevin, przewiercając go spojrzeniem. - Po prostu nam to powiedz, szczerze, po jaką cholerę masz zamiar pakować się w ogień? Zostaliśmy przez ciebie porwani, chyba zasłużyliśmy na szczerość? Żądasz od nas pomocy... powiedz nam, dlaczego mielibyśmy to zrobić.

Severus zastanawiał się dłuższą chwilę. Doskonale wiedział, że mężczyzna ma rację. Powinien ich wtajemniczyć we wszystko, co sprowadził na siebie Harry. Nie był jednak pewien, jak zareagują na takie informacje. Ostatecznie Potter sam wezwał demona, był o krok od sprowadzenia na ziemię apokalipsy. Mogliby uważać, że dusza Harry'ego wylądowała tam, gdzie jej miejsce.

\- Mówicie, że chcecie zamknąć wrota piekła – zaczął ostrożnie. - Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Więcej nawet, chętnie sam bym się tym zajął, gdyby nie cholerny czarnoksiężnik którego mam na głowie. Jesteście Łowcami, z pewnością wiecie coś o konflikcie magicznym w Wielkiej Brytanii. Te zrujnowane w ostatnich latach miasta Europy to jego dzieło. Zamachy terrorystyczne zostały zmyślone.

\- Tak, wiedzieliśmy, że to ma co coś wspólnego z magią – potwierdził Gabriel. - Szczerze mówiąc, ostatnie działania Aniołów, Demonów i Żniwiarzy martwią nas o wiele bardziej. Wybacz, ale czarownice... i czarodzieje, sami muszą posprzątać po sobie posprzątać. Dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś faktycznie się tym zajmuje. Nie bardzo rozumiem jednak, co to ma wspólnego z tym wszystkim, o czym rozmawialiśmy całą noc.

\- Wszystko. Jeden z czarodziei walczących przeciwko temu czarnoksiężnikowi, popełnił błąd szukając rozwiązania. Zaufał siłom, które nigdy nie powinny być wypuszczone. W jakiś sposób przywołał demona, a ten go opętał. Uprzedzając wasze pytania, tak... dobrowolnie mu na to pozwolił. Nie sądzę, by był świadomy, co tak naprawdę robi. W każdym razie, działał w dobrej wierze – tłumaczył spokojnie Severus. Widział, jak mugole spinają się na samo wspomnienie o opętaniu.

\- Nic nie tłumaczy oddania duszy w ręce piekielnego ścierwa – warknął Kevin.

\- Może myślałbyś o tym inaczej, gdybyś uważał, że to jedyny sposób na uwolnienie całego kraju spod jarzma mordercy. Nie zamierzam was jednak przekonywać co do słuszności jego czynów. Popełnił błąd i drogo za niego zapłacił. Demon został przeze mnie egzorcyzmowany. Zabrał jednak duszę mojego... przyjaciela, ze sobą. Mam zamiar ją odzyskać.  
Gabriel wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany, Kevin dla odmiany wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to kompletny szaleniec, Gabe! Tylko go posłuchaj. Chce uratować duszę z piekła, poważnie...

\- Przestań, Kevin. To jego decyzja – uciszył go młodszy brat. - Musisz wiedzieć... - zaczął, wbijając wzrok w Severusa – musisz zrozumieć, że to jest misja samobójcza. Szanse powrotu z piekła są minimalne, a szanse z przejście z uwięzioną duszą, jeszcze mniejsze. W historii Łowców były zaledwie dwa takie przypadki i w obu kluczowa okazała się pomoc istot wyższych. Nie wierzę, że możesz tego dokonać... ale jeśli jesteś świadom zagrożenia, nie mam prawa odmówić ci takiej możliwości.

\- Gabe! Nie wolno nam zdradzać takiej wiedzy nikomu, a już zwłaszcza czarownicy – oburzył się Kevin. Wściekle poderwał się z krzesła, które przewróciło się z impetem. - Ta cała rozmowa to jakaś farsa. Nie jesteś Łowcą, nie masz pojęcia, co demony mogą ci zrobić. Myślisz, że garść na szybko zebranych informacji ci pomoże? Jesteś aż tak głupi? Zejdziesz tam i już nigdy nie wyjdziesz, zgnijesz w jednej z cel, a ja nie...

Nie dowiedzieli się, czego Kevin NIE. Cierpliwość Severusa została wyczerpana, celnym zaklęciem uciszył starszego z mugoli, który teraz komicznie dotykał różnych miejsc na swoim gardle.

\- To nic trwałego – zapewnił czarodziej. - Gabriel. Muszę się tam dostać. Czy możesz wskazać mi, gdzie znajdę aktywny portal? Czy pomożesz mi przez niego przejść?

\- Nie – westchnął po chwili mugol, ignorując żywo gestykulującego brata. - Ale mogę znaleźć kogoś, kto to zrobi.


	6. 6

**Cela nr 961G42ZC831, Sale Cieni**

Na początku tylko patrzył. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Bella wciąż jest uwięziona, bo jeśli ktokolwiek miał zadatki na kata, to właśnie ona. Ale może nie o to chodziło? Może musiała... odpokutować? Jeśli tak, z pewnością czekały ją jeszcze wieki spędzone w tej samej celi.

Jej katem był Draco. Musiał prawdziwie nienawidzić swojej ciotki. Torturował ją z jeszcze większym zapałem, niż Harry'ego. Zdawał się doznawać euforii, gdy dusza szalonej kobiety traciła siły na śmiech. Potter po prostu tam stał. Nie miał innego wyjścia - Syriusz nie zamierzał opuszczać celi swojej zabójczyni. Harry patrzył jak na kamienie spływa krew. Całe strumienie. Przypominało mu to stare, komicznie przerysowane filmy akcji, które czasem zdołał podejrzeć w salonie Dursleyów. Ludzkie ciało nie mogło mieć w sobie tyle krwi. Człowiek, będąc w takim stanie jak kobieta, już dawno by skonał. Ale w piekle nie można było umrzeć i Draco nieustannie przypominał o tym Belli, gdy z jej ust zaczęły wydobywać się wrzaski, a po pewnym czasie - błagania.

Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy kiedyś Lestrange, łkającą i powtarzającą raz po raz, by wreszcie ją zabili. Jej, dawniej niezachwiana wiara, że Czarny Pan zawsze po nią wróci - została złamana. Krzyczała słysząc, jak Draco szydzi z Voldemorta, łkała gdy wypominał, że była jedynie wierną suką, nigdy niedocenioną.

I kiedy na nią patrzył, Harry zaczynał odczuwać coś, czego już prawie nie pamiętał - zadowolenie. Zapomniał na chwilę o własnym cierpieniu, o strachu przed tym, co jeszcze go czeka. Nie znajdował w sobie nawet cienia żalu czy litości dla tej kobiety. Zasłużyła sobie na każde cięcie, każdy gwóźdź wbity w jej ciało i każdy z batów, jakie raz po raz wymierzał jej roześmiany blondyn.

Rutyna się zmieniła. Draco nie odwiedzał już celi Harry'ego. To Syriusz prowadził go na kolejne sesje tortur do pomieszczenia, w którym zakuta była w łańcuchy Bellatrix. Malfoy raz po raz podawał mu któreś z narzędzi, ale Harry nie przyjął żadnego z nich. Nie zmuszano go - oferowano jedynie możliwość. Obserwowanie cierpienia duszy Bellatrix było satysfakcjonujące.

Oczywiście chwilami znów czuł narastającą panikę, gdy myślał o tym, w jaki sposób może zostać przerwany ten stan. Nikt go nigdy nie bił. Nie rozrywano go na części. Nie widział zjaw. Czuł się niemal... dobrze. To z pewnością nie miało trwać wiecznie. Czy chwila wytchnienia miała go osłabić? A jeśli tak, w jakim celu? Oddał im wszystko, znali każdy jego sekret - Bael miał dostęp do myśli, wspomnień i emocji. Czego jeszcze mógł chcieć?

Nie próbował liczyć czasu. Wiedział, że nie ma to w tym miejscu żadnego znaczenia. Wchodził do celi Bellatrix dziesiątki, a może setki razy i zawsze odtrącał dłoń podającą mu bat. Nie chciał stać się demonem. Wciąż miał jeszcze wspomnienia, które teraz wracały coraz barwniejsze, nawet gdy starał się je stłumić, nie chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagi Baela. Draco zaś nigdy nie skomentował jego powściągliwości. W ogóle rzadko się do niego odzywał, skupiając się na tym, co zostało z jego znienawidzonej ciotki.

Kiedy w końcu nadeszła zmiana, Harry powinien być na nią przygotowany - ale pozwolił sobie na zbytnie rozluźnienie. Dlatego też początkowo nawet jej nie zauważył. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Syriusz drepcze u jego boku coraz wolniej, podnosił się z trudem i dyszał głośno, gdy przebył korytarz dzielący obie cele, pomiędzy którymi wciąż się przemieszczali.

Za którymś razem, Syriusz podniósł się jak zawsze uradowany, merdając ogonem i pobiegł na korytarz, ale jego tylne łapy nie pracowały prawidłowo. Chwilami ciągnął je za sobą, jakby były zbyt ciężkie. Harry nachylał się za każdym razem i pomagał mu, gdy ten potykał się, lub przewracał. Zaciskał mocno zęby, nie pozwalając, by Syriusz usłyszał strach w jego głosie, by wyczuł niepokój.

Później czas znowu zdawał się przyspieszyć. Pies nie mógł się już podnieść, z trudem ciągnąć za sobą tylne koniczyny. Jego ogon pozostawał nieruchomy. Harry poczuł wtedy, że znowu ma serce - pękało mu ono na części za każdym razem, gdy widział, jak pies dźwiga się ciężko, chcąc do niego podejść.

Harry położył się obok niego na podłodze i leżeli razem, niespokojnie. Syriusz piszczał głośno, raz za razem, wpatrując się prosto w oczy człowieka, jakby szukając pomocy.

\- Nie wiem, co ci jest - szeptał Potter. - Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie mogę ci pomóc.

Pies piszczał dalej. Położył głowę na łapach. Dolna część jego ciała była zupełnie bezwładna. Zdawał się też jakby mniejszy, zapadnięty w sobie. Harry wodził dłońmi po jego sierści, nie mogąc znieść spojrzenia wielkich, brązowych oczu. Syriusz cierpiał.

Łzy same zaczęły spływać po policzkach udręczonej duszy. Wspomniał swoje wcześniejsze obawy. To musiało się tak skończyć, odbierali mu jedynego towarzysza, gdy zdążył przyzwyczaić się do jego obecności. Przytulił go mocniej do siebie. Słyszał urywany oddech Syriusza, czuł ciepło jego nosa. Sięgnął do nieruchomych łap. Były zupełnie zimne i nie reagowały na dotyk.

Harry zaczął do niego mówić. Cicho i uspokajająco, opowiadał mu o swoich poszukiwaniach, o latach spędzonych na wygnaniu. Opisał mu wszystko, co wydarzyło się, odkąd ostatni raz widział Syriusza znikającego w Ministerstwie. Gładził dłońmi jego uszy. Pies w końcu ucichł. Jakby nie miał już nawet sił wydobyć głosu.

Nie wiedział, jak długo leżeli w ten sposób. Gdy w końcu wstał, Syriusz nawet nie uniósł głowy. Wodził jedynie za nim oczami, z jednego końca celi na drugi. I Harry to dostrzegł. Syriusz się poddał. Przestał reagować na imię. Po prostu leżał i czekał na nieuniknione.

Zwlekał tak długo, jak tylko potrafił. Ale kiedy łapał spojrzenie brązowych oczu, widział w nich jedynie ból i niemą prośbę. Błaganie. Krztusząc się od łez, opadł na kolana, objął pysk psa i ucałował jego skronie. Przyciągnął go bliżej. Jego ręce chwyciły mocno i obróciły się z siłą. Jedno, krótkie trzaśnięcie, zabrzmiało w celi Harry'ego niczym wystrzał. Drżącą dłonią zakrył oczy zwierzęcia. Uniósł głowę, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na pozbawiony życia pysk Syriusza. Jakby był jedynie wielką, futrzaną zabawką. Jednocześnie nie potrafił rozluźnić ramion.

W drzwiach celi dojrzał swojego kata, opartego o kamienną ścianę. Zdawało mu się, że w wypełnionych demoniczną czernią oczach, dostrzega łzy.

-.-


	7. 7

**Środkowa Europa, 18.10.2002  
**

W tych nielicznych chwilach, kiedy obaj bracia milkli, Severus rozkoszował się ciszą, wymyślając kolejny z tysiąca sposób na pozbycie się tych mugoli z powierzchni ziemi. Nie miał jednak zbyt wielu okazji. Mężczyźni niemal nie przestawali rozmawiać, choć bardziej przypominało to przepychanki starego małżeństwa, niż sensowną konwersację. Snape przystał – niechętnie - na ich sugestię, że załatwią sprawę "po swojemu", dlatego choć jego oczy ciskały gromy, nie odezwał się ani słowem, wciśnięty w tylne siedzenie zdezelowanego mercedesa.

Podróż zajęła im siedem godzin. SIEDEM. I to tylko dlatego, że Severus deportował całą trójkę na obrzeża Oradei, gdzie mugole zostawili swój samochód. Snape zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego muszą tłuc się setki kilometrów, kiedy mogli skorzystać z jego magii. Najwyraźniej podróż przy dźwiękach starego rocka była jakimś rytuałem istotniejszym od faktu, że marnotrawili cenne godziny. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu czarodziej nie pozwoliłby im na tak bezsensowne działanie, starając się skrócić poszukiwania do absolutnego minimum.

Ale teraz... Minęło już tyle czasu, że prawdę mówiąc, Severus stracił resztki nadziei, te ukryte w najdalszych zakątkach jego serca. Czy kilka godzin cokolwiek zmieni? Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie uda mu się odzyskać duszy Harry'ego, niemal na pewno zmierzał ku własnej zagładzie. Ale z obranej drogi nie było już odwrotu, a jeśli wszystko wskazywało na to, że poniósł porażkę, że ostatecznie zawiódł... Mógł przynajmniej spróbować zniszczyć choć jednego z tych czarnookich skurwysynów. Nie miał przecież do czego wracać.

Z tą myślą zaciskał zęby i nie rzucił żadnej klątwy nawet wtedy, gdy Kevin uruchomił po raz piąty tą samą kasetę z nagraniami Van Halena.

  
  


**Sosnowiec, Polska, 18.10.2002**

  
  


Zatrzymali się w na małej, bocznej uliczce, tuż przy płocie - Severus nie był zdziwiony – cmentarza. Nekropolia nie wyglądała na szczególnie dużą, ot przybytek zmarłych średniej wielkości miasta. Co zwróciło uwagę czarodzieja, to mnogość barwnych świateł. Na wielu grobach stały szklane znicze – prawdę mówiąc, Severus nie przypominał sobie, by widział kiedykolwiek tyle świec w jednym miejscu, no, może poza Hogwartem. Tworzyło to jednak dziwnie melancholijną atmosferę, te drobne światełka w szarościach poranka.

Czarodziej nie pytał, dlaczego się zatrzymali. Wysiadł z samochodu, gdy tylko zrobili to mugole i przyglądał się im, gdy otworzyli bagażnik i wyjęli z niego torbę jakichś gratów. Patrzył na nich z lekkim niedowierzaniem, gdy Kevin przerzucał dziwnie wyglądające noże i broń palną, zamiast tego pakując do małej torby jakiś słoik, i kilka pudełek. Gdy wieko bagażnika trzasnęło, mugole ruszyli na cmentarz, przeskakując przez ogrodzenie. Snape darował sobie wspinaczkę i po prostu aportował się te kilka metrów dalej. Nie przyznałby na głos, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, bo kolejny raz wyrazić dezaprobatę dla marnotrawstwa czasu na podróż samochodem.

Łowcy weszli pomiędzy groby. Wybrali jeden, jak się wydawało, zupełnie przypadkowo. Severus ze zgrozą obserwował, jak Kevin i Gabe otwierają jakieś pudełka, identyfikując je, jako pewne ingrediencje. Jak mogli trzymać je w takich warunkach, na Merlina! Ku własnej irytacji nie rozpoznał niektórych z nich.

Coś, co wyglądało jak pokruszone kości jakieś małego zwierzęcia, wylądowało w płytkiej, metalowej misie. Gabriel posypał je jakimś prochem, następnie czymś żółtym, co wyglądało jak siarka. Kevin wylał trochę cieczy – sądząc po barwie, była to krew – na utworzony stosik. Na końcu, że wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, młodszy z braci ułożył na zawartości misy kartę. Severus poczuł się, jakby dostał obuchem po głowie, gdy przyszło na myśl, że Ci ludzie to jacyś szaleńcy, fałszywi wróżbici, którzy właśnie zabrali go na najdziwniejszą partię tarota.

Na misę spadła podpalona zapałka, siarka syknęła i błysnęła mocnym ogniem.

\- Chyba sobie żartujecie – oznajmił chłodny, damski głos.

Trzej mężczyźni odwrócili się gwałtownie - co musiało wyglądać komicznie, Snape był tego świadomy.

\- Witaj, Ana – zaczął Gabriel. - Wybacz, ale to naprawdę...

\- Cisza. Nie chcę tego słyszeć. Mam swoje obowiązki, jak i wy macie własne. Ty – warknęła, wskazując na Kevina – już raz mnie oszukałeś i powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, żeby mnie nie wzywać!

Starszy z braci rzucił młodszemu protekcjonalne spojrzenie, wyrażające jasno „a nie mówiłem”.

\- Czy możesz zabrać mnie do piekła? - wtrącił Snape, zanim którykolwiek z mugoli zdążył pogrążyć się w dalszej kłótni. Kobieta odwróciła się ku niemu i spojrzała na niego przenikliwymi oczami o wielkich, czarnych źrenicach.

\- Coś ty powiedział?  
\- Ci mężczyźni twierdzą, że możesz przetransportować mnie do piekła. Nie wiem, co stanęło między wami, ale jeśli możesz mi pomóc... Zrobię wszystko – oświadczył prosto Snape. Zmarnowali już wystarczająco dużo czasu.

\- Nie mogę Cię tam zabrać, Severusie – odparła kobieta łagodnie. - To nie twój czas, i to nie ja mam cię przeprowadzić tam, gdzie pisane ci odejść.

Nie spytał, skąd zna jego imię. W jakiś sposób wiedział, że niewiele można przed nią ukryć.

\- Wiemy, że nie jesteś jego żniwiarzem, Anna – wtrącił ostrożnie Gabriel. - I uwierz mi, że jesteś wysoko na liście osób, których najchętniej nigdy bym już nie zobaczył. Ale tym razem naprawdę potrzebujemy pomocy.

\- Nie mogę znowu ingerować w...

\- Nie proszę cię o to – przerwał jej Gabe. - Po prostu... zostaw uchylone drzwi. Tylko tyle.

\- Dość – westchnęła kobieta, przeczesując dłonią krótkie, jasne włosy. - Mówiłam wam, że więcej tego nie zrobię. Pamiętacie jeszcze ostatnią próbę? Oni nigdy nie wracają.

\- Proszę pani – wtrącił się Severus – jestem świadomy ryzyka. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobię, ostatnia nadzieja na zgładzenie największego zbrodniarza, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem, przepadnie.

\- Nie wolno oszukiwać śmierci. To coś, o czym śmiertelni wciąż zapominają – odparła łagodnie Anna. - Zawsze będą konsekwencje, zawsze. Być może ta dusza, którą pragniesz uratować, odeszła w twoim mniemaniu zbyt wcześnie, ale to wszystko jest częścią...

\- Planu? Proszę sobie ze mnie nie kpić. To nie był żaden plan, ani przeznaczenie. Ten głupi dzieciak ściągnął na siebie cholernego demona, i to ja go tam wysłałem, razem z tym piekielnym pomiotem! Jego dusza utknęła gdzieś w zaświatach, tylko dlatego, że Bael zacisnął na niej swoje szpony.

\- On wciąż żyje, Anno – wtrącił Kevin wyjątkowo cicho. - Jego dusza została wciągnięta do piekła w trakcie egzorcyzmu. Ale ciało wciąż żyje.

Kobieta zawahała się. Severus w jakiś sposób wyczuł zmianę w jej nastawieniu. Jej upór słabł.

\- Złapią cię. Może ukryjesz się na chwilę, ale w końcu złapią cię, jak łapali i innych, którzy znaleźli wrota. I tych, których szmuglują inni żniwiarze. A wy... wiecie o tym i nadal mu na to pozwalacie? Wysyłacie go na pewną śmierć – oskarżyła mugoli.

\- On jest gotów ponieść każdą cenę – odparł ponuro Gabe.

\- Tak. Widzę – przyznała, spoglądając prosto w oczy Severusa. Nagle znalazła się tuż przy nim, a zimna dłoń dotknęła jego czoła.

Snape był dumny ze swoich umiejętności w zakresie magii umysłu. Nikt, nawet sam Voldemort, nie zdołałby przełamać jego barier. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało do tej chwili, gdy poczuł lodowatą obecność przetrząsającą jego wspomnienia. Nie wiedział, czego szukała ta tajemnicza kobieta. Ale nie przypominało to w niczym prób penetracji umysłu przez innego czarodzieja. Ona po prostu wniknęła w jego rdzeń, dotarła do najgłębiej skrywanych lęków i pragnień, rozszyfrowała każdą emocję, nawet te, z których Severus nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę.  
I przy tym wszystkim, nie była to obecność agresywna i bolesna. Jego umysł się nie bronił. Zdawało się to wszystko czymś zupełnie naturalnym, czymś oczyszczającym.

\- Wyciągniesz go, albo dołączysz do sąsiedniej celi – oznajmiła ponuro kobieta, odsuwając się od niego. - Wy dwaj. Won. Nie chcę was już nigdy widzieć. Wyczerpaliście moją cierpliwość. Następnym razem zignoruję wytyczne Najwyższej i przyjdę z kosą – ostrzegła braci. Kevin skinął jej głową i odszedł, rzucając jedno, niespokojne spojrzenie na Severusa. Gabe skłonił się kobiecie z uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnął do Snape dłoń i uścisnął ją mocno.

\- Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ci się uda. Weź to – zaproponował, podając mu jakiś nóż. - Możesz tym zabić tylu czarnookich skurwieli, ile zdołasz.

Severus przyjął oferowaną broń

\- Dziękuję.

\- Wiesz, byłbyś całkiem niezłym łowcą, jak na czarownicę – dodał Gabe, odwracając się i odchodząc w ślad za swoim bratem.

\- Chodź, Severusie. - Kobieta wyciągnęła do niego dłoń. - Pora umierać.

Zawahał się przez chwilę. Widząc jego niepewność, Anna wybuchła gorzkim śmiechem.

\- Chyba nie myślałeś, że możesz przekroczyć bramy piekła, za życia?

.


	8. 8

**Cela nr 961G42ZC831, Sale Cieni**

  
  


  
Kiedy Draco podał mu pejcz, nie zawahał się. Chwycił go pewnie, mocno, miarkując jego ciężar i zasięg. Sznury z małymi supełkami przecinały ostro powietrze ze świstem. Jakimś cudem wcale się ze sobą nie plątały, opadając swobodnie obok siebie, gdy opuszczał dłoń.

Blade, nagie plecy czekały na pierwsze uderzenie. Harry zamachnął się. Sznury opadły na skórę, przecinając ją w kilku miejscach. Kobieta syknęła z bólu przez zaciśnięte zęby. Potter poczuł, jakby coś się zmieniło. Powietrze nie było tak ciepłe, jak jeszcze chwilę temu, a on wreszcie mógł oddychać pełną piersią. Zamachnął się ponownie, a potem kolejny raz i kolejny. 

Czerwone szramy działały na niego wręcz hipnotyzująco. Ile była w stanie znieść, zanim zacznie prosić o litość? Co poczuje, kiedy się dowie, że to Harry jest jej nowym katem? Chciał słyszeć jej krzyk. Jeśli jedyną alternatywą było samemu wrócić pod skalpel… Cóż. To zapewne było przesądzone, od momentu, kiedy jego dusza znalazła się wśród płomieni.

  
**  
Korytarze, Sale Cieni  
**

Uświadomił sobie, jak głupi błąd popełnił, gdy dosłownie wypadł z wyrwy w przestrzenii wprost na brukowany, wąski korytarz. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się małe pomieszczenia z niewielkimi tabliczkami. Severus odczytał numer na jednej z nich. Idiota. Dlaczego jej nie spytał? Czemu nie zażądał by przeniosła go przez bramę w odpowiednie miejsce? Skąd miał wiedzieć, w której celi umieszczono Harry’ego?

Ciepłe i gryzące powietrze wypełniło mu płuca i jednocześnie czuł, jakby ktoś próbował przewiercić mu czaszkę od wewnątrz. O tym go ostrzegła, mówiła, że nie wytrzyma tam długo, że musi szybko wrócić, inaczej nigdy nie wyjdzie. Ale jak miał choćby zacząć szukać, skoro przy celach nie było nazwisk, dat, ani żadnej innej wskazówki, która mogłaby naprowadzić go jakoś na to, czyja dusza została w niej uwięziona?

Szedł korytarzem, próbująć odkryć jakiś system w tym wszystkim, ale nie dostrzegł niczego. Czasem któraś z dusz podchodziła do krawędzi celi i patrzyła na niego bez słowa. Inne pełzły ku niemu, wyciągając dłonie, jakby w jakiś sposób wiedziały, że nie jest stąd.

Gdzieś tam z pewnością czekała i jego cela…

Przystanął, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie, a wszystko jakby pociemniało. Już tracił zmysły? Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, praktycznie żadnych opcji. Pozostało zaufać magii, albo się poddać. Severus skupił się na wspomnieniu Harry’ego. Na jego rdzeniu, tej specyficznej mieszanki magii, jego własnej, ale i wpływu matki i cząstki mocy Voldemorta, która czaiła się zawsze gdzieś tuż pod skórą. Jak powracajce echo przypominające mu wciąż, że Potter też mógł być niebezpieczny. Że miał w sobie część tej dzikiej, skażonej, wypaczonej mocy czarnoksiężnika. Snape próbował to wszystko teraz sobie przypomnieć, na nowo to poczuć.

Nie wiedział, czy to cokolwiek zmieni, nie miał nawet żadnej pewności, czy magia jest przywiązana do duszy, czy bardziej do ciała… Ale jedyne wyobrażenie duszy, jakie posiadał, wykluczało tą drugą opcję. Szukał więc, otwierał umysł, choć w tym miejscu było to pewnie najgłupszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić. Fale niemożliwego do opisania cierpienia przeszyły go na wskroś, a to był tylko ułamek, maleńka część z całej burzy myśli i mentalnych błagań, jakie wisiały w ciężkim, piekielnym powietrzu.

Wołał go. Całą swoją jaźnią, tak silnie, jak tylko potrafił, wołał Harry’ego.

I nagle coś się zmieniło. Kamienie pod jego stopami rozsypały się, stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Szybko, niekontrolowanie, niżej i niżej… Mimo otwartych oczu nie widział nic poza ciemnością. Kompletną, nieprzeniknioną, w której nie dojrzałby nawet własnych dłoni. Czy właśnie przegrał? Znaleźli go?

\- Nie myśl teraz o tym - zganił sam siebie, na powrót skupiając się na magii Harry’ego. Nie wiedział czy ma jakikolwiek wpływ na sytuację, czy spada w jakieś konkretne miejsce, czy kiedykolwiek faktycznie upadnie…

**Cela nr 961G42ZC831, Sale Cieni**

Cudownie się bawił. Naprawdę nie sądził, że piekło może być takie… przyjemne. Chciał tylko wyrównać rachunki, zwyczajnie zemścić za wszystko, co go spotkało, co przecierpiał z powodu tej konkretnej osoby. Ale oszukiwał się. To nie dlatego rozcinał jej piersi skalpelem, patrząc jak krople krwii tworzą wymyślne wzory spływając po zapadniętym brzuchu. To nie dlatego wyrwał jej oko, by móc jej zgnieść w dłoni i patrzeć jak wypływa między palcami. To nie dla zemsty przypalał jej dłoń. Tą samą dłoń, w której trzymała różdżkę, gdy zabijała Syriusza.

To wszystko po prostu sprawiało mu przyjemność. I jaki był cel by to ukrywać. Widział tą samą, mroczną radość w czarnych oczach Draco. Jeśli mógł robić to, zamiast pozostać we własnej celi i pozwalać, by torturowano jego… Dlaczego właściwie miałby sobie tego odmawiać? To nie tak, że za swoje czyny zostanie potępiony. Był w piekle! Nie mógł już niżej upaść.

Gojenie się ran Bellatriks, po każdej kolejnej sesji, było wręcz hipnotyzujące. Znów czysta połać skóry, którą mógł zniszczyć. Wolałby, oczywiście, mieć na tym łożu Toma. To jego pragnął ukarać, jego chciał obedrzeć ze skóry, kawałek po kawałeczku. Zmusić go by przeżuwał własne mięśnie, by odcinał sobie kończyny, by błagał, rozpaczliwie błagał go o litość, która nigdy nie zostałaby mu okazana.

Ale póki to wcielone zło wciąż chodziło po ziemi, Harry musiał się zadowolić najlepszym możliwym zastępstwem. I robił to z coraz większym zaangażowaniem i przekonaniem. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że niepotrzebnie tak długo się opierał. To niczego nie zmieniało. Nikt nie wiedział, nikt nigdy się nie dowie, że próbował walczyć.

\- Walka ma znaczenie - rozbrzmiał mu w głowie wściekły głos Severusa. Ale zignorował go, nałożył na palec ciężki, rodowy sygnet Malfoyów, po czym zacisnął pięść, gotów odcisnąć na bladej skórze jak najwięcej śladów.


	9. 9

**Korytarze.**

Kamienna podłoga pojawiła się znikąd. Stał na niej, tak jakby wcale nie spadał całą wieczność w kompletnych ciemnościach. Nagle odzyskał równowagę, a tuż przed nim, w jednej z cel…  
  
To był Draco. Rozpoznał go, mimo, że chłopak… jego dusza… stał bokiem, oparty o ścianę. W głębi pomieszczenia stało metalowe łoże z pasami, idealny mebel do wymyślnych tortur. Kobieta drżąca w więzach również okazała się upiornie znajoma. Jej nagie ciało znaczyły liczne siniaki i krwawiące rany. Severus nie przejąłby się tym, ostatecznie widział tak wiele ludzi, których Bellatriks zmieniła w nieprzypominające niczego zlepki tkanek. To nie ona była istotna, a to, kto pochylał się nad nią, z młotkiem ciesielskim w dłoni.  
  
Snape stał, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Mężczyzna uniósł rękę wyżej po czym uderzył w gruby gwóźdź, wystający z ramienia więźnia. Metal wszedł głębiej, wdarł się w tkanki, krople krwi spłynęły na podłogę. Młotek uniósł się ponownie.  
  
\- Przestań! - krzyknął Severus, gdy Harry przebił ramię kobiety na wylot.  
  
Harry nie zareagował na jego głos. To Draco drgnął i rozejrzał się, wyglądając na autentycznie przerażonego. W tym czasie Potter zdążył ponownie unieść młotek. Severus dopadł do niego w dwóch krokach i chwycił mocno blade przedramię. Chłopak spojrzał najpierw na jego dłonie, zaciskające się kurczowo, dopiero po chwili spokojnie przeniósł wzrok wyżej. Jego oczy...  
  
To nie były te oczy, które pamiętał. Po zielonych tęczówkach nie było nawet śladu. Nie wyglądały dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy demon przejął kontrole nad ciałem dzieciaka. Tym razem czerń zdawała się po prostu wylewać ze źrenic, matowa, nierówna... brudna. Nie dostrzegł w nich ani cienia emocji. Jedyne usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły się w grymasie niezadowolenia.  
  
\- Musieli cię przysłać? Akurat ciebie? Co tym razem... Zabierzesz mnie i wtrącisz z powrotem do mojej celi. Odejdź maro, tu mi dobrze – wycharczał, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby nie używał go wielu dni.  
  
\- Zabieram cię na powierzchnię, niewdzięczny dzieciaku – odparł Snape krótko, nie puszczając ręki Harry'ego.  
  
Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno, jakby demon wciąż siedział mu na plecach.  
  
\- To naprawdę słabe. Serio, zagranie z Syriuszem było lepsze. Może gdybyście walnęli tym na początku, ale teraz? Już dawno wydarliście ze mnie ostatnie resztki nadziei. Naprawdę myślicie, że rozbudzicie ją na nowo? Że coś jeszcze możecie mi zabrać?  
  
Severus czuł ucisk w płucach, a jego magia zdawała się wypływać z niego przez pory w skórze. Nie mógł poświęcić więcej czasu na próby przekonywania zniszczonej duszy chłopca. Tym będzie martwił się później, kiedy przeżyją... JEŚLI przeżyją.  
  
\- Nie pytałem cie o zdanie, bachorze. Przeszedłem przez piekło żeby... HA! Dosłownie, rozumiesz?! By uratować twój nędzny tyłek. Pójdziesz ze mną, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz żebym dołączył do waszej krwawej zabawy...  
  
Harry nie słuchał go. Zanosił się śmiechem, jakby wpadł w jakąś histerię. Severus wyrwał mu młotek z dłoni. Spojrzał na Draco, który wciąż stał jak wbity w ścianę, nie odzywając się ani słowem.  
  
\- Ciebie nie mogę zabrać. Wybacz mi – westchnął Snape, szukając zrozumienia w twarzy Draco, nawet jeśli się go tam nie spodziewał. Czy wiedział co się dzieje? Czy rozumiał, w przeciwieństwie do samego Pottera, że Snape nie był tylko piekielną fatamorganą? Co zostało z duszy młodego Malfoy'a, po kilku latach spędzonych w tym miejscu? - Jeszcze się zobaczymy – zapewnił, przekonany, że ostatecznie i tak wyląduje w tym miejscu, i to pewnie nawet szybciej, niż by sobie tego życzył.  
  
Blondyn skinął jednak głową i nie próbował interweniować, gdy Severus ciągnąc Harry'ego za rękę opuścił celę. Chłopak bezwiednie podążył za nim, jakby uznał, że sprzeciw nie ma większego sensu.  
  
Byle tylko zdołali stąd wyjść... Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że dusza Pottera może być już zbyt mocno uszkodzona, że rekonwalescencja okaże się... niemożliwa. Przeszedł jednak zbyt wiele, by teraz się poddać.  
  
Harry mamrotał coś pod nosem, lecz Severus ignorował go zupełnie, zmierzając do miejsca, w którym upadł na brukowany chodnik. Bardziej przytomna część jego duszy szydziła z niego, przewidując, że za chwilę zostaną złapani i ukarani za próbę naruszenia porządku wszechświata.  
I jak zawsze – miała rację.  
  
Kiedy dotarli do miejsca, w którym zaczął już rozpoznawać numery nad celami, na ich drodze pojawił się ktoś nowy. Dwie kobiety pochylały się nad pokruszonymi płytami chodnika, badając ślady, jakie Severus zostawił w trakcie swojego... upadku. Zamarły na ich widok, może na ułamek sekundy i tylko tyle czasu dały mu na puszczenie Harry'ego i wyjęcie z rękawa sztyletu, który otrzymał od Łowcy.  
  
Widział jak obie rzucają się ku niemu ale zamiast biec po prostu... pojawiły się tuż przed nim. Jakby te kilkanaście metrów między nimi nigdy nie istniało. Severus pozwolił, by instynkt działał. Uchylił się przed szybkim ciosem, nie uniknął jednak drugiego. Poczuł jak ostre szpony wbijają mu się w pierś. Jego oczy spotkały wściekłe, krwawe ślepia, które rozwarły się w szoku.  
  
\- Łowca! - syknęła ta, którą zdołał odepchnąć, cofając się o kilka kroków.  
  
Severus docisnął rękojeść ostrza do piersi demona. Jej skóra rozbłysła wewnętrznym światłem, a sekundę później jej... ciało przekształciło się w kłęb ciemnego dymu.  
  
\- Przydatne – przyznał, zwracając się ku drugiej z kobiet.  
  
\- Już jesteś martwy – warknęła w odpowiedzi. Jej nienawiść wobec Łowców musiała być silniejsza niż strach. I to był jej błąd.  
  
Może gdyby faktycznie walczyła z Łowcą, wiedziałaby, czego się spodziewać. Severus jednak poruszał się inaczej. Jego ciało przywykło do innego typu walki, bardziej zdalnego, niż w zwarciu. Potrafił jednak skutecznie zmylić przeciwnika i poruszał się szybciej, niż można się było spodziewać. Siła, jaką demonica włożyła w atak, obróciła się przeciw niej. W kilka sekund mężczyzna zdołał obezwładnić ją i przytknąć ostrze sztyletu do jej gardła. Zamarła, charcząc przeraźliwie, ale nie próbowała się wyrwać. Merlinowi niech będą dzięki za wolę przeżycia demonów. W pewnych kwestiach są tak... ludzkie. – pomyślał Snape. - Bo byli kiedyś ludźmi – odparł ponury głos w jego głowie. Zignorował go.  
  
\- Wyprowadzisz nas stąd – rozkazał.  
  
To nie mogło się udać. Najgłupsze zagranie świata, przeciw piekielnym demonom? Ale jednak... Severus nie wierzył własnym zmysłom. Kobieta zawahała się o sekundę za długo i wiedział, że mu się poddała.  
  
\- Ty przodem – warknął. - A ty smarkaczu idziesz ze mną i nawet nie próbuj się opierać!  
  
Harry nie wyglądał, jakby miał cokolwiek przeciwko. Prawdę mówiąc wydawał się być rozbawiony całą sytuacją.  
Demonica krzyknęła przeraźliwie, jakby w ostatniej próbie buntu, a chwilę później Severus poczuł szarpnięcie. Ostatnim przypływem przytomności chwycił dzieciaka, mając nadzieję, że diablica nie wykorzysta tego, by się uwolnić.  
  
  
  
  


**Sosnowiec, Polska, 18.10.2002**

  
Chłodne, rześkie powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Jednym pociągnięcie sztyletu poderżnął gardło demona. Czarny dym wzbił się w powietrze, zawrócił i skurczył się w sobie, nagle wnikając w ziemię i paląc się tuż na jej powierzchni. W tym samym momencie ogień rozpalił mu dłoń. Nie zauważył, kiedy ręka Harry'ego zniknęła. Uniósł targaną bólem dłoń ku twarzy. Nie widział płomieni, ale tuż pod skórą przemknęła czerwona iskra. Coś ruchomego, niemal... żywego. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie widział.  
  
Rozejrzał się, ale stał na cmentarzu całkiem sam.  
  
Złapał kilka rozpaczliwych oddechów. Był w piekle. Wrócił. Czy mu się udało? Był tylko jeden sposób, aby się dowiedzieć. Ryzykowanie aportacją w tym stanie było co najmniej bezmyślne, ale jeśli czegoś nauczyła do ta podróż, to tego, że już dawno przestał kierować się rozsądkiem. Jakby teraz to on był naczelnym wodzem gryfońskich idiotów. Ostatkiem sił skupił umysł na małym pokoiku w klasztorze, w którym zostawił ciało chłopaka i... znikł.


	10. 10

**Ciz, Słowacja, 19.10.2002**

Nieco go musiało znieść. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał upadek wśród ciężkich, drewnianych ław, prawdopodobnie w środku którejś z kaplic. Ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Tu, niemal u celu, zabrakło mu sił. Świat rozmazał się, dźwięki ucichły i sprowadziły się do nierównego oddechu zmieszanego z szybkim biciem serca. Musiał odpocząć. Mięśnie nóg i ramion Severusa drgały, raz po raz przeszywane impulsem nadwyrężonego nerwu. Schował się na granicy jaźni.

Jakaś niewielka, na wpółprzytomna część duszy czarodzieja wciąż czuwała, gdy męskie, spracowane ręce pochwyciły go i dźwignęły ciężko, po czym przeniosły w inne miejsce. Bracia w ciszy pozbawili go zbędnej odzieży, obmyli twarz i zaczęli schładzać rozpalone ciało mokrymi okładami. Słyszał, jak cichy, jednostajny szept jednego z nich otula go uprzejmą modlitwą. Severus oczywiście nigdy nie wierzył w żadnego z bogów. Znał jednak siłę ludzkiej woli i potrafił docenić dobre intencje, energię, która zdawała się otaczać go ze wszystkich stron. Szorstką, rdzawą, pachnącą ziemią i ziołami.

Snape wiele razy dochodził do siebie po nieludzkim wysiłku. Przetrwał rany wojenne, które wielu innych położyłyby trupem. Wiedział, że nie może przyspieszyć tego procesu. Musiał, jeszcze ten jeden raz, wytrwać cierpliwie. Pozwolił sobie na niespokojny sen, pełen krwi, płomieni i czarnych oczu.

To paląca dłoń powiedziała mu, że rekonwalescencja dobiega końca. Dźwięki coraz częściej przebijały się głębiej zza kurtyny, jaka odgradzała go od świata. Odzyskanie wzroku zajęło dłuższą chwilę. I nie umknęło uwadze jednego z braci, czuwającego u łoża. Severus nie rozumiał jego języka. Magia nie mogła też za bardzo pomóc. Słowa brzmiały jednak... kojąco. Jak odległe wspomnienie uzdrowicielki z Hogwartu, która zmarła mu na rękach, kurczowo ściskając jego bladą dłoń.

Silne ręce pomogły mu się podnieść. Słowa płynęły, spokojne, pytające. Severus skinął głową. Był gotów.

\- Zaprowadź mnie do niego – poprosił.

Nieco posiwiały, ale wciąż pełen werwy mężczyzna sprawnie zdjął z niego okrycie, podał ramię i poczekał, aż Snape z trudem dźwignie się z materaca. Natychmiast podał mu prostą, drewnianą laskę, którą przyjął z pokorą. To nie był moment na próżność i dumę. Nie dał jednak po sobie poznać, z jakim trudem przychodzi mu każdy krok. Miał wrażenie, że nawet spacer po piekielnych chodnikach był niczym w porównaniu do tych kilkunastu metrów, które dzieliły oddaną mu samotnię od tej, w której zajmowano się... nim.

Tylko silne ramię mężczyzny u jego boku uchroniło go od upadku, gdy przekroczył próg.

Chłopak wyglądał, jakby nie żył od wielu dni.

\- Zije. Ale každým dňom sa … slaby. Potrebujem ťa.

Brat asystował mu, gdy opadł na krzesło stojące przy łóżku, poczym rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, jakby oceniał jego siły. Po chwili zostawił ich samych, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy przyglądał mu się dłużej, widział, jak jego pierś unosi się nieznacznie. Oddech przypominał jakiś szmer. Oczy pozostawały zamknięte i kompletnie nieruchome. Białe dłonie złożono mu na na wysokości pasa. Przez cienką jak pergamin skórę widział fioletowawe naczynia krwionośne. Schudł. Zostały z niego kości i skóra. Severus wiedział, że metalowa igła tkwiąca w jego przedramieniu sączy przez przeźroczystą rurkę specjalną mieszankę substancji utrzymujących komórki jego ciała przy życiu. To była mugolska technologia, ale w tym stanie, w jakim pozostawał Harry, nie mogła mu już bardziej zaszkodzić.

Czy to była jego ostateczna porażka?

Severus pochylił się nad ciałem chłopaka. Drżącą dłonią dotknął chłodnego policzka Pottera...

Ból, jaki go przeszył, mógł porównać tylko z cruciatusem. Czerwonawa poświata zdawała się przeżerać do od środka, migotała i krążyła w dłoni czarodzieja. Severus przyjrzał się jej uważniej. Poruszała się i gromadziła u nasady, rozpalając opuszki palców. Gdyby teraz dotknął kawałka drewna, prawdopodobnie wznieciłby pożar.

Nawet przed sobą, nie udawał, że wie co robi. Na całym świecie nie istniała księga, w której mógłby znaleźć instrukcję zwracania duszy z powrotem do ciała. Ale coś, być może po prostu sama energia Harry'ego, kierowała nim. Poddał się temu. Oparł obie dłonie na piersi dzieciaka. I poczuł to. Żywy, palący go ogień. Umysł podpowiadał mu, że powinien czuć smród palącej się skóry. To nie możliwe, że nie płonie...

Żadna klątwa nie mogła się z tym równać. Severus pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie właśnie umiera, ale nie zawahał się ani chwili, nie oderwał rąk. Niech spłonie, jeśli tego potrzebował dzieciak, by dojść do siebie.

Otworzył oczy. Nie zorientował się, kiedy je zamknął. Nie zauważył też, że wrzeszczy, ochrypłym, zwierzęcym, pełnym agonii krzykiem. Czerwone światło rozbłysło pomiędzy jego dłońmi, a Harrym. Wtedy oczy mężczyzny też zaczęły płonąć. Severus w niknących barwach próbował dostrzec chłopaka, sprawdzić, czy się ocknął, czy jest... świadomy. Ale niczego już nie widział. Pochłonęła go ciemność.

W ciemności, pierś pod jego palcami uniosła się wraz z łapczywym, świszczącym oddechem.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W roku 2020 zaczęła powstawać kontynuacja tego tekstu - REMEDIUM - w której to obiecałam komuś odrobinkę Happy Endu. Tekst jest w trakcie pisania i mam nadzieję opublikować go w częściach w 2021.


End file.
